Vacation with the Boss
by LadyFifi10
Summary: Kagome has been working for her demanding boss for 5 yrs, & is in desperate need of a vacation. Sesshomaru doesn't realize how dependent on his assistant he really is until she's gone. Now, he can't get any work done. Well, he'll just have to change that, even if he has to take a vacation... *WARNING: Humor & mayhem abound. No daiyoukai were injured during the making of this...much
1. Chapter 1 First Meeting

**Full Description: Kagome has been working for her demanding boss for 5 years, and is in desperate need of a vacation. Sesshomaru doesn't realize how dependent on his assistant he really is until she's gone. Now, he can't get any work done. Well, he'll just have to change that, even if he has to take a vacation. And along the way he'll discover a delightfully suprising fact about his little assistant. *WARNING: Humor and mayhem abound. No daiyoukai were injured during the making of this story...much***

**Before you Begin:** Hello, this is now my second SessXKags story. It is quite different from my last which was a bit dark and angsty for those of you familiar with it. This one is a bit fun and carefree and another form of writing I'm trying. I want to see if I can pull off something with a bit of humor. I have a feeling it will be a bit more tricky than angst. **Also, I will not be updating this story as quickly as I did the last**, but I DO plan to finish it... no worries there ;) Just hang in there with me. Critiques good and bad are always welcome as long as they are constructive. - Yours, Ladyfifi

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The First Meeting**

**"Perfect wisdom has four parts: Wisdom, the principle of doing things aright; Justice, the principle of doing things equally in public and private; Fortitude, the principle of not flying into danger, but meeting it; and Temperance, the principle of subduing desires and living moderately... (I never got the third.)" - Plato**

Kagome Higurashi took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Today was the day. There was no going back this time. The tickets were bought and the reservations made. More importantly, she had ensured that everything, _everything_, down to the minutest detail was taken care of for her boss. He would have no excuse to deny her this time ... no catastrophe that only she could take care of at the last minute, no 'emergency' that would force her to be humiliatingly called off a plane as it was preparing to taxi off. This time she _would_ have her vacation. She _needed_ it ... badly.

She had been working for Taisho Corp for nearly five years. She loved her work ... for the most part. There was only one small problem. His name was Sesshomaru Taisho, and he was her boss. She had been asked once by the other women at a party celebrating the corporation's 100th year what it was like working for the man called Tokyo's "Most Successful and Handsome". Of course, being the professional and loyal assistant that she was, she merely smiled and said, "Delightful."

Because if she had said what she was _really_ thinking: arrogant, egotistical, demanding, never satisfied, temperamental, too-hot-for-his-own good taiyoukai... Well, she wouldn't be out of a job, but her boss definitely would have come up with some devious way to make her life a living hell. Trust her, she knew.

Yes, you heard correctly, TAIYOUKAI. As in a demon ... the thing most people think of as merely a legend. It had taken her nearly a year before she figured it out. He was very good at concealing himself ... and by then it was too late to do what the sensible thing would have been had she known from the beginning... run away as fast as her legs could carry her. Nope, no chance of running away. At the time, her family had relied on the generous earnings she brought in. Her grandfather had needed expensive medical care and the money she sent home was the only thing that allowed Souta to attend university. Of course she could have tried for another job, but the pay would have paled in comparison at the time. She had just graduated from college and she knew that Sesshomaru had taken a big chance with her. There had been many other, more experienced applicants ready and willing to take the job.

Her big mouth had been a blessing and a curse that day. She had been nervous when she had heard her name called as the next in line for an interview. Of course, the interview had been for a lower secretary position at the time. When she walked past the door to the hallway, she couldn't help but overhear as a woman sobbed loudly. When she paused to peer curiously out into the corridor, she saw the back of a very tall man with silver hair, tied back with a simple band, standing rigidly.

***5 years prior***

_"Your tears do not excuse your incompetence." He said coldly._

_"But Mr. Taisho! Y - You never said that you wanted a new one!"_

_"I should not have to. Any assistant with half a brain would clearly know that if something breaks, a replacement is needed."_

_"But ... you didn't say that it was broken!"_

_"Hn. So you are blind and dumb. I believe that I left what remained of it on your desk. Perhaps if you __had been paying more attention to your work, instead of the reason ALL of you foolish females are fired then you would not be in this predicament."_

_At this point, the woman had broken into uncontrollable wailing. Kagome, who didn't really approve of anyone making such a scene, still thought the man was too harsh ... and promptly strode out into the hallway to say so._

_"Really ... I don't know exactly what the woman did, sir, but surely you can show a bit more restraint. I don't think it is necessary to degrade her in public."_

_Gasps echoed down the corridor, and for the first time, Kagome felt a sliver of unease. Repressing the feeling down, she lifted her chin and stood calmly behind the man._

_Slowly, the man turned his head. Kagome had to clench her teeth to keep her jaw from dropping. Holy cow. He was gorgeous. The to-drool-for kind. His eyes were golden, his face smooth and chiseled... his lips ... they were ... they were saying something!_

_"I do not repeat myself girl."_

_Frantically, her mind searched for an answer to the question that had only been a buzzing in her ear. _**Dammit, what had he asked, what had he - a name! He wanted a name.**

_"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi." She said, forcing her voice to remain cool and hide the dazed feeling that had clouded her mind._

_He turned to face her fully and Kagome had to force her feet to remain in place, when they wanted to move back. _

_"What I say to those in my employ is not your concern. I have no time or patience to deal with one of such nonexistent abilities. Clearly, her stupidity is not isolated and has somehow reached levels even I had not anticipated." He said pointedly, flicking his cold gaze up and down her figure, obviously unimpressed._

_Anger flashed through her. Of all the conceit! Gorgeous she called him? Ha! Arrogant ass more like! Her fingers clenched and she bit her tongue, forcing the words that wanted to spew from her mouth back down. _**Calm down ... stay calm Kagome ... remember ... a professional is always cool ... collected.**

_"Hmm. Unfortunate for you." Flicking a dismissing look his way, she strode by him to the still crying woman. Gently she placed a hand on her arm._

_"Miss? Let me assist you to the ladies room so you can freshen up. A splash of fresh water will help, I'm sure." She said kindly._

_The woman nodded into her hands. Kagome spoke quietly to her, slowly leading her down the hall. It took 30 minutes to calm the woman down. Another woman came in, who seemed to be a friend, and said she would take it from there. Kagome was more than happy to leave it in her hands. She sighed as she exited the bathroom. _**Well, I guess this job is a loss**_. She thought wistfully. She did not see the short man waiting nervously outside the door until she almost tripped over him._

_"Oh! Excuse me." She said apologetically._

_The man shifted impatiently. "Never mind that! Hurry up, woman ... he has already been waiting far too long."_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"Mr. Taisho .. he wishes to speak with you."_

_"Mr. Taisho? The president? Whatever for, sir?" She asked, surprised._

_"That's for Mr. Taisho to say." Scowling, he motioned her into a private lift, pressing the button for the top floor. Nervously, Kagome clasped her hands together, her eyes glued to the rising numbers displayed in the elevator as she thought of a million scenarios in her mind ... all of them ending in her promising herself that straight after this she was going to the shrine and swearing before the Kami's to become mute._

_When the doors dinged, she gave a startled gasp as the little man rudely nudged her out the doors. She stumbled, glaring at the man as he smirked, waving a hand as the elevator doors once again closed._

_"What a rude little man." She muttered._

_"You should speak up when you have something to say... or don't speak at all."_

_She turned her head swiftly to the man sitting calmly behind his desk. His eyes were trained on a stack of papers, pen poised in his hand. It was HIM. She was doomed. The man from the hallway was none other than the President of Taisho Corp. Oh the irony ... the powers that be surely had it out for her today. _**Well, suck it up Kagome. Higurashis aren't cowards after all... face it head on**_. She nodded mentally to herself. Straightening, she tugged the edges of her coat, releasing any wrinkles and confidently stepped forward. And if her knees shook just a bit, she chose to ignore it. _

_She cleared her throat. "Is there something I can do for you Mr. Taisho? I had thought there would be no need for a second meeting."_

_She had to force down the urge to tap her foot as she waited for him to answer. He took his time, laying his pen down carefully, putting the stack of papers in a drawer, before reaching for a folder lying on the side of his desk. He flicked it open, his eyes scanning it briefly, before they glanced up at her._

_"Kagome Higurashi, twenty years old, graduated from Tokyo University with a degree as an Executive Assistant and also one in Business and Accounting. Currently living -"_

_"Is there a point to this Mr. Taisho?" She said impatiently._

_"Do not interrupt." He paused, waiting until he was satisfied that she was keeping quiet._

_"Hn... contacts for recommendations - Miroku Sato - Masseuse , Sango Takahashi - Kendo instructor, Kaede Suzuki - Headmistress of the Shikon Orphanage. All giving very high praise." He closed the folder with the flick of his wrist. "Curious."_

_"There is nothing curious about it." She said briskly. "Now, may I ask why you have my resume?"_

_"You were seeking a position here were you not?"_

_"I was." She said steadily._

_"You have no desire for one now?" He said, his eyes narrowed._

_"I failed to attend my interview. I did not think the position would be offered in such a case." _

_"Hn." He stood, rounding his desk. She tensed, feeling very much the trapped prey as he walked with deadly grace to stand inches in front of her. He eyed her, his thoughts well hidden behind that cold mask. Her heart sped up as he leaned slowly forward. _**Wha -? Oh, thats it!**_ She thought in disgust._

_Sharply she brought up her hand, palm against his chest, she shoved ... hard. He moved back less that an inch. She blinked and scowled._

_"Mr. Taisho, I don't appreciate your tactics. I don't care if you are a Kami himself, if you don't back up, __you are going to be in a world of hurt!"_

_"Hn. You have no desire for my advances?"_

_"Wha - Are you completely INSANE? Desire for your advances? Please! Ugh! Not if you were the last man on Earth!" She glared daggers, her face flushed with anger._

_"Excellent." Swiftly he pivoted. Striding back to his desk, he sat and once again began writing. Without looking up, he said crisply, "You will begin tomorrow. You will report to me here promptly at seven every morning. You will be allowed one hour for lunch, provided your work is on schedule. Work ends at five. I like my tea every morning along with the schedule for the day on my desk. You will educate yourself with any and all clients. When necessary you will accompany me on the required business trips. Under no circumstances are you to allow anyone into these offices save Jaken and myself. Oh, and by tomorrow I expect to have a replacement for my cell phone which has become ... inoperable. I expect that all contacts and pertinent information will be put on it. I trust you can handle all of this Miss Higurashi? I would hate to tell Tokyo University how woefully inadequate their education is."_

_Her mouth parted slightly, she looked at him with wide eyes. Slowly she brought up her thumb and index finger and pinched her arm hard. Yep, she was awake... and staring at a pair of extremely irritated golden eyes. Clearly he was waiting for a response. Coughing softly, she clasped her trembling hands in front of her._

_"Not quite, sir. I trust the pay is sufficient, as well as the medical and vacation time ... as I would accept no less. Also, my weekends ... aside from any business trips of course are my own."_

_His eyes gleamed. And, if she didn't know any better, he seemed pleased._

_"Very well, Miss Higurashi. But keep in mind that if you fail to meet my expectations, being humiliated in public will be the least of your worries."_

_Oh ... Kami_


	2. Chapter 2 Be Prepared

**Chapter 2 - Be Prepared**

_**"To be prepared is half the victory" - Miguel de Cevrantes Saaverda**_

So here she was, standing in front of the door belonging to whom she fondly ... and silently referred to as Mr. Youkai Boss. And the youkai _wasn't_ in reference to his species. Slave driver didn't even begin to describe him. He'd probably been the one to invent the term. She had no idea how old he truly was, but she suspected he fell into the category of "very". And for him, maybe working five years straight without a nice relaxing vacation was the equivalent of a day, but for her ... well lets just say Sesshomaru Taisho had been the centerpiece in several dreams lately ... in it she was caring an uzi and he had a big, red bullseye painted on his forehead.

And that wasn't the only problem. She had a _very_ big secret. She was an endangered species. Yep. Kagome Higurashi was one of only a handful of remaining mikos. And while she as a general rule didn't have any problems with youkai, that didn't work both ways. From a very young age, she had been trained in the near-dead arts of the miko. Kaede had been her instructor and had ensured that, above all, Kagome knew how to conceal what she really was. In fact, she had learned to bury it so deep, that until a few months ago, she had, had no problem keeping it hidden. Kaede had warned her that it would eventually happen. 'Power can't be bottled up forever', she'd said. And she was right.

A vacation wasn't just a desire now, it was a necessity. She needed the time to 'let loose' so to speak and then rebuild her barriers. She shivered every time she thought about Sesshomaru finding out her secret. If she couldn't get herself together, she would have to leave Taisho Corp and find a very big hole to hide in away from any youkai. And for some reason, abandoning her contrary boss caused a slight pang in her chest. Frowning, she shook her head. Best not go there. Firming her lips, she tightened her grasp on the paper in her hands, ensured that the required object was in her coat pocket, and knocked on the door to the lion's den.

"Enter."

_**Oh boy.**_ He was in a foul mood today. He only had that tone when someone did something really stupid. She sighed. _**This is going to go well**_.

Sesshomaru was irate. The fool on the other line had the gal to accuse Sesshomaru's business of not adhering to a contract. He was questioning his honor. Had the man done so a few hundred years ago, he would have not lived long enough the realize his error. As it was, the best Sesshomaru could do at the moment was only picture the man dissolving into a green puddle instead of actually being one.

Standing in front of the huge panes of glass overlooking the bustling city, he turned to glance briefly as his assistant strode into the office, closing the door firmly behind her. She waited calmly as he finished his call.

"I do not care for your accusations. I suggest that in the future you read the contract before signing it. The deal was twenty-five million. I take no blame for the incompetencies of your staff. That they drew up the contract not fitting your specifications is your own fault. Let this be a lesson to you." He growled. Glaring at the cellular, he clenched his fist around it. A loud crack filled the air as plastic and small parts fell to the floor in pieces. For a single instant, a look of satisfaction crossed his face before he strode back to his desk.

"What is it Miss Higurashi?" He asked in a bored tone.

Unfazed, she walked over to the door of a small closet. Pulling out the broom and standing dustpan, she made quick work of the mangled phone.

"That was a $1,000 dollar phone you know. I even ensured that the latest software was on it."

"Hn. How unfortunate." He said, eyes gleaming with a flash of deadly amusement. She did not see it of course, as her back was turned. And by the time she was facing him, his usual cool mask was back in place. He waited for what he knew was coming with hidden anticipation. It was a game they played, although he didn't think she knew it, and he refused to acknowledge it.

She sighed, throwing her hands on her hips and cocked an eye-brow. "Thats six in four months." She narrowed her eyes. "I think you just like getting a rise out of me. You do this on purpose don't you?"

Hn. Perhaps she was more observant than he thought. But then again, he would have never hired her had he thought she had nothing but air behind those lov... those eyes.

"You speak nonsense. I merely did to the phone what that fool was fortunate I could not do to him."

"Mhm." She said as she absently straightened out the papers on his desk. He inhaled as he caught a whiff of her delicate scent... and along with it the almost nonexistent scent of nervousness. He frowned mentally, somehow irritated by that.

"Why are you here Miss Higurashi?" His voice slightly more cold than usual. He did not like the direction his thoughts had gone.

Sticking her chin out, she looked at him sternly. "I am here to submit my request for my paid time off."

"Denied." He clipped out. Dismissively, he grabbed a stack of papers and began perusing them.

She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "All of the tasks have been completed for the next three weeks. There are no business trips planned, no major investors scheduled, no events, no charities, functions or anything else that requires me to be here during that time. I have even spent the last few weeks assuring that Ms. Kagura is up to speed on what you will need in my absence."

"Oh?" He arched an eyebrow. "And how do you expect me to work without --"

With a flourish, she pulled out a shinny, metallic object from her pocket and set it on his desk. Glancing down he noted what it was. Casually he picked it up, inspecting it critically, but knowing there would be absolutely nothing wrong with it.

"Not only is it the latest in technology, with all of your contacts and data, including high-speed satellite connection, it's also made of the very same material used by the military all over the world. It cannot be damaged by water, stands up to extreme heat and cold, AND..." She leaned forward, placing a palm on his desk. "... is very, VERY resistant to physical damage." She raised a hand as he was about to speak. "But just in case anything does happen to G.I. Joe Number One here, I have three others on my desk ready to report for duty should there be a need." She said teasingly.

He was impressed. She always seemed to be just a tiny bit ahead of him... at least sometimes. That's probably the only reason he had been able to work with her so long. Anyone else, just wouldn't do.

"You would be gone in June."

"Yes, and no, you won't be able to use that as an excuse this time. I've already got your mother's birthday gift ordered. It is to be delivered to her 'surprise' party. I have made arrangements for it to be held at the Western Castle. All of the invitations have gone out and all have replied with an affirmative. The food will be catered by the best food service. The decorations have been chosen, everything is done... all _you_ need to do is show up."

_Damn her_, he growled mentally. She could see the refusal on the tip of his tongue and was quick to cut it off.

"Mr. Taisho, I have been working here for FIVE years. In all that time you have denied, canceled and even gone as far as dragging me of my plane! I have never shirked my duties and have willingly done everything required of me. I enjoy working here...truly ... but I _need_ some time to myself. And sir, if you say no again, I am prepared to do something _very_ drastic." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Miss Higurashi, as you very well know, I don't respond well to threats." He said silkily.

"That is just as well Mr. Taisho as I am not in the habit of making them... I _do_ however, always keep my promises."

He leaned forward. He knew she was right... she had more than earned her vacation. Yet still ... he didn't care for 'breaking in' an new assistant...even if only for a few weeks. He shook his head. Leaning back, he steepled his fingers. "I'm afraid that I cannot agree to your request."

"Very well then." Leaning over, she placed a sheet of paper on his desk.

His eyes not straying from her face he asked, "What is this?"

"This is my letter of resignation Mr. Taisho. Consider this my two weeks notice." She said formally. She kept her eyes firmly planted on his, determined to show how serious she was.

For one moment, his heart skipped. His eyes jerked down swiftly to the seemingly innocent piece of paper. Quickly he scanned it's contents. Standing, his fierce gaze moved back to the woman before him.

"Perhaps I will just find another, you position will be easy to fill." He bit out.

_**Oh, that stung**_. Nodding sharply she said, "I will make sure that a copy is given to personnel by then end of the day." Turning, she began walking to the doors, only to be stopped by a firm hand on her arm. She stopped, startled. There had been almost no physical contact between them these past five years with only a few exceptions. All of them unintentional and all of them left an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Today was no different. Her eyes widened as he turned her to face him. His gold eyes glittered as he gazed at her, assessing. "You are not bluffing." He said abruptly.

"No."

There was a long pause. Sesshomaru was confused. He did not understand why he did not just let her go. It should be easy enough to find someone as efficient as her. He did not need someone who caused him so much conflict. But still... it would be such a waste of ... talent to let her go. Realizing his hand was still grasping her arm, he released it and returned back to his desk.

"You have your three weeks Miss Higurashi. No more. I expect your return with no complaint."

"Of course Mr. Taisho. Thank you." She hurried to the door and closed it softly before he could change his mind.

He stared broodingly at the paper on top of his desk. He did not notice his claws lengthen, nor the poison dripping from them onto the hapless stationary until there was nothing but a hole in the wood.

* * *

**Au****thor's Drabble:**

Well, I know some of you are thinking that maybe Sesshomaru is slightly OOC. Well, I did it a bit on purpose... yes he's still our 'emotionally constipated' Taiyoukai, but I wanted to try to write how I thought he would be being influenced by the modern world. It IS 500 years later after all and everyone changes at least a bit. Some may have a different point of view, or maybe your a die-hard "Sesshomaru Classic" and thats okay, but I hope you are enjoying the story anyways. PS: I had no intention of writing/posting the next chapter this fast, but the muses go at their own speed I guess... I didn't want to turn them away in fear of them deciding not to come back ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Heaven and Hell

**Chapter 3 - Heaven and Hell**

**_"Parting is all we know of Heaven, and all we need of Hell." - Emily Dickinson_**

Furtively, she peered over the newspaper held open in her hands. Her eyes roving suspiciously over the bustling crowd of the airport. Anyone with gray or silver hair warranted a second glance. She knew that until her plane was miles away up in the air, her tenseness would not abate. For what seemed the millionth time, her gaze flicked to her watch. Ten minutes before boarding. She could handle that ... right? She felt a trickle of sweat roll down her back. Damn him - he had brought her to this paranoid state. Maybe she would take Sango's advice and start seeing that shrink she had mentioned when she got back from her trip ...

"Attention. Flight 796 will now begin boarding those needing special assistance and First Class." Kagome shot out of her chair and made a beeline for the ticket counter. _Finally._

Thirty minutes later, she let out a breath of relief as the plane leveled out high above the clouds. A small smile of giddy relief played across her face.

"Vacation?" Said a deep, amused voice beside her.

Startled, she glanced at the man sitting next to her. She'd been too nervous to really notice him before. He was handsome. Dark hair and light blue eyes. A dangerous combination. Worse yet, he was a youkai. Just her luck. She winced internally as she tightened what remained of her disintegrating shield around her. Guess she couldn't relax just yet.

"Er, yes actually. How did you know?" She said, blushing slightly.

He chuckled. "I was hoping so."

"Oh?" She said.

He nodded solemnly. "Only two reasons a woman has such a smile on her face... she's finally taking a long-deserved trip, or she's going to see her man. I'm glad to see its the first and not the later."

Her blush deepened. "Yes, well ..." She stopped, unsure of what to say. She didn't really have too much interaction with the opposite sex. She had been so busy with her work for the past five years, she really hadn't had the time.

"Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. I am Kouga Matsuno." He said, holding out his hand. **(1)**

"Kagome Higurashi." She said, hesitantly reaching out her hand which was engulfed by his large, calloused one.

He smiled warmly and held onto her hand just a bit longer than necessary. "So, where are you going Kagome? May I call you Kagome?"

"Ah... yes you may. I'm going to Fiji. Turtle Island to be exact." **(2)**

"Oh?" He arched a brow. "A very romantic place. It's a shame you are going alone."

Deliberately she ignored the hint of suggestion in his voice. "Not at all." She said firmly, shaking her head. "Some time to myself is exactly what I need, and the island will provide exactly that. And its someplace very different from Tokyo." And, kamis willing, there would be _no_ youkai. She had picked Turtle Island for the very reason it was known for its seclusion. In fact, they only ever booked 14 bures at any one time, and they were all a good distance apart to allow for privacy. It was costly, of course, but not traveling for years had let her save a large sum of money, which she had gladly used. And the best part? She had - unintentionally of course - neglected to mention to her boss where exactly she was going. And if that wasn't clear enough, the cell phone that had been glued to her side for the past five years, had been left visible on her desk. **(3)**

"Hmm. I take it, it was a vacation long over-due?" His question drew her back to their conversation.

"You have no idea! I was beginning to have visions of running over my boss with a street roller!"

"Haha. I see. Do you live in Tokyo?"

"Yes. And you?"

"I do as well." He eyed her speculatively. "My business in Australia was supposed to take a month or two, but perhaps I could try to finish up early and be back in Tokyo sometime early next month. Maybe we could meet for dinner sometime when you return from your trip?" He asked charmingly. **(4)**

"... That would be nice." She smiled. And then they spent the next several hours having a very enjoyable conversation. They parted at her layover in Australia with Kagome promising to contact him when she returned home.

*****22 Hours Later*****

She was in Heaven. Kagome sighed in tired bliss as she plopped down on her king-sized bed, gazing up at the luxurious, see-through white, silk canopying the bed. She took a deep breath, inhaling the clean air tinged with salt from the sea. The setting sun peered softly through the gleaming glass windows framed by white curtains. Yes, the nineteen-hour flight had been well-worth it. And the best part? She didn't feel one single, solitary youkai aura. Smiling, she snuggled deeply into the plush down and drifted, her last passing thought was how Sesshomaru was faring... A shiver of foreboding trickled up her spine, but she never felt it as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

*****5 Days after Kagome Left...*****

He was in Hell. Never again was that woman allowed to leave. The fool-woman Kagome had considered as an acceptable temporary replacement was worthless. In fact, every damn person in this building was worthless. He growled lowly as he review the recently typed up proposal in front of him. Fiercely he used his pen to slash through a sentence. Wrong. Again, he swiped his pen. Wrong. Nothing had gone right. How was it that in a mere five days, the whole place had fallen to pieces? Impossible that one single individual could have such an impact. A few days ago his Vice President, Hiten, had come in inquiring as to the whereabouts of Miss Higurashi. When Sesshomaru had told him she would be unavailable for the next few weeks, Hiten had seemed at a loss.

_"W - Who is going to run the secretaries' meeting? Who is going to make sure the A-5 contract goes smoothly? Mr. Bokusenuo is impossible to work with unless he's spoken to Miss Higurashi first. **(5)**_

_She has a way with that old geezer!" He babbled, trailing dazedly out of the office._

Not only that, but Kagome Higurashi had failed to tell him where exactly she planned to be. When he had attempted to call her phone, the ringing coming from her desk outside his office had told him she had no intention of being reached. The intercom buzzed, pulling him out of his dark thoughts. Kagura's overly sweet voice oozed through. "Mr. Taisho? Mr. Matsuno is on line two for you."

He cursed. What did that wolf want? "I will take it." He grabbed up the phone.

"What is it." He barked.

"Ohhh. The dog is grumpy today I see. Last time we spoke, oh, what was it - 70 years ago, it was the same. Guess old dogs are stuck in their ways."

"I am in no mood for your pointless comments today." He said coldly.

"Clearly." Kouga said dryly. "Well, I suppose you're not interested it what could be a very lucrative deal then."

"I am always interested in deals, provided they don't come with the annoyance of pointless talk."

"Fine by me. Anyhow, as I'm sure you are aware, the demand for Australian wine has greatly increased in the last few years. Although, outside companies have had little luck getting a hand in it. I have made some headway with one vineyard owner. I think a partnership with him would be profitable for us both. I believe a further discussion of the finer details would be best on my return to Tokyo." **(6)**

"Agreed. And when do you expect to return?"

"Within four weeks... sooner if I can. I have someone important to meet... she's amazing! Most intriguing woman I've met in a long time. And she lives in Tokyo! I met her on a plane, she was going on vacation to Fiji and won't be back for few weeks. Silky black hair, blue eyes --"

Alarm bells went off, and his mind raced. He wanted to grab Kouga by the scruff and shake answers from him, but knew if he acted too interested, the damn wolf wouldn't tell him a thing. Forcing his voice to sound disinterested, he asked, "Oh? And does this supposed paragon have a name?"

"Kagome. Interesting name huh? You should have seen her, sweet little thing and a body to --"

"Enough!" He growled, his hand tightening on the receiver.

"What the hell is your --" Sesshomaru slammed down the phone and began pacing. It was her! Fiji? She goes to some island in Fiji while he is stuck here with these wretched, good-for-nothings, unable to get any work done? And flirting with unknown men on a plane when she should be here working? Growling, he snatched up the new cellphone Kagome had given him before she had left. His fist clenched around it with killing intent. His eyes widened in surprise. Only the smallest impression of his fingers marred the metal casing. Damn her! She even dared to deny him this!?! He would not be bested by something so trivial. Glaring at the device, he called his poison. Satisfaction crawled across his face as slowly, the doomed contraption melting in his palm.

Striding to the doors, he flung them open. "Ms. Kaze."

Kagura stood up gracefully from the desk she was borrowing temporarily from Kagome. Eyes roving deliberately over him, she gave him a heavy lidded look. "Something I can _do_ for you?"

Disgusted, he gave her a dismissive look as he pushed past her to the desk she was standing in front of. "Cancel all my appointments for the next sixteen days." Jerking open the top drawer, he pulled out the box holding the last two phones... what had she called them? G.I. Joe. Well he hoped they had more endurance than Number One. "I will be reachable by phone." As an afterthought, he also grabbed Higurashi's phone.

"But, sir! You can't just -"

He turned around swiftly. "You dare?" He asked softly.

"O - Of course not, sir. I will make sure everything is in order for your return." She stammered.

"Hn. You had better." He said as the door to the elevator slid shut. Opening the new phone, he dialed a number.

"Lor - er, Mr. Sesshomaru! What can I do for you?" Jaken squeaked. Rarely did his master call him during the day.

"Jaken. You will charter me a flight to Figi, now. And by the time I reach the airport, you had best know the whereabouts of my assistant. Have enough items to last for 16 days. Also, I will require that Miss Higurashi's computer as well as mine be shipped over. Do not forget anything important. Am I clear Jaken?"

"Y-Yes, sir!!! Right away. But ... What do I tell your mother, sir ... about her -" Gulp. " - her party?"

"Hn. Tell her that there was some unavoidable ... complications that arose that I had to take care of." Dismissively he ended the connection. Alone in the descending elevator, no one saw the deadly smile that graced his face. He had said Higurashi could take a vacation, he never said anything about not bringing the work to her.

Sinking to the ground, phone limp in his hand, Jaken whimpered. If anyone thought Sesshomaru was bad, they hadn't met his mother...

* * *

**1. I choose Kouga's last name, because that was the last name of the person used for his voice in the Japanses version. His full name is Taiki Matsuno. Anyhow, I thought that was intersting.**

**2. OMG! If you guys haven't ever heard about Turtle Island, then you are missing out. Gorgeous is all I have to say. (Not to mention, I think it will be a great stage for further chapters.) You will know what I mean if you look up the place. Here is a link to it if you want to see it. The resort here is what I will be basing my descriptions off of. (HIGHLY RECOMMENED) . . Disclaimer: All images, reviews, descriptions, etc. etc. belong to the owner/whatever you call them.**

**3. Bures (singular: bure) - Is a Fijian word used to describe huts, sometimes similar to a cabin. It the tourism industry it is synonymous with _bungalow_ or any other detached resort structure.**

**4. I tried to keep this as realistic as possible, and even went so far as to look up what the actual flight from Tokyo, Japan to Fiji was. It averages between an 18 to 19 hour trip with a couple different routes. One of them being a layover in Australia.**

**5. In Inuyasha, Bokusenou is a tree demon who is very old and very knowledgable despite the fact that he seems to be rooted to the spot. He donated a few of his branches to make the scabbard for Tessaiga, which is why the scabbard has some magical properties of its own. He reveals to Sesshoumaru that Tessaiga is a guardian sword for Inuyasha, and that it keeps Inuyasha's demonic blood from consuming his mind.**

**6. Again, going for a touch of realism. One of Australia's leading exports are wine and associated goods - around $768 million dollars worth in 2006.**

* * *

**Author's Drabble:** Okay guys, well here is chapter three. I hope you are liking it. For those impatient peeps out there crying for more, I figured it was only fair to warn you that these chapters have been put out MUCH faster than originally planned. I'm actually getting ready to move at the end of next month, so I doubt I will be updating as fast in the future. If I'm lucky, maybe once a week until then. After, well I will do my best to have a few chapters written ahead of time, but again, who knows what those darn muses have in store for me! ;)

Thank You VERY much for all your wonderful comments and reviews. You are a very kind group of people.


	4. Chapter 4 Who Invited Fate?

**Chapter 4 - Who Invited Fate?**

_**"Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant, filled with odd waiter who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like." - Lemony Snicket**_

The fates were surely against him. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw in an attempt to keep his teeth from rattling out of his mouth as he sat stiffly on the small seaplane currently bumping its way to one small piece of land called Turtle Island. He was tired, dirty and at the end of his patience. He had spent eighteen _excruciating_ hours stuck on a plane full of horrible smells ... and in Economy class no less! Because, despite all of his bribery and threats, the old bat at the counter refused to bump someone out of their First class seat. But did it end there? No, of course not. He had, had the misfortune of being surrounded by squealing teenagers who were on a vacation to Australia.

They had been oblivious to the deadly glares he had sent their way. One blushing female had even had the gal to try to talk to him. A rather terse comment had sent her into sobs, thereby earning him a wave of suspicious looks from nearby passengers. To make matters worse, at some point, a piece of chocolate had ended up on his seat. He, of course, had not known this fact until landing. A young child in the airport had been _kind_ enough to point out the huge brown stain on his ... backside. It was fortunate that none who knew him were around ... he would have had to kill them before they could spread the story.

The plane lurched causing him to growl. He had begun having second thoughts about this trip six hours into his flight, but the thought of returning to the office and having to deal with a clinging Kagura and a useless staff, had forced him to reconsider. Not to mention, the mere thought of having to repeat the last twenty hours so soon caused an actual shudder of fear to crawl down his spine.

Forty-five minutes later, the exceedingly cheerful pilot had landed in the shallow waters of Turtle Bay. "Here we are guv. Don't want keep the miss waiting any longer." He winked.

"Hn." And there it was. The worst part. He had, had to lie to even get a flight over to Turtle Island. He had not realized how exclusive the island was until he had attempted to get transportation. They only allowed 14 rentals on the island at once... and there were no openings. It had taken some quick thinking to convince the man.

The pilot opened the door and motioned him. "Well, come on then. Miliana will show you to your bure. I'm sure the miss will be happy to see you." The man said, smiling broadly.

"... Of course." He lied smoothly.

Kagome had never felt so relaxed in her life. "Mmmmm. That feels so good. I don't know why I haven't done this before. Rahul, you are amazing ... lower ... mmmm." She mumbled into the pillow.

A voice above her chuckled. "I am here everyday. I would be more than happy to come tomorrow."

This was her sixth day in paradise, and she couldn't have asked for a more restful time. No documents to file, no proposals to type up, no twelve-hour days, no Sesshomaru. Only lazy days full of sweet-smelling air, gentle sounds of the tides, fresh pools of water with dazzling waterfalls, delicious food prepared and served at her bure ... and an absolutely amazing masseuse. She smiled to herself. Miroku would have some heavy competition if Rahul lived in Tokyo. Her only worry was her inability to fortify her shields. Though they had strengthened somewhat, she was unsure if she would be recovered in time to return to work. As much as she was enjoying her time away, she did love her job, and didn't want to leave, but if things didn't change she may have no choice. Perhaps she should call Kaede and ask for advice.

She sighed, maybe in a few hours she would. For now, she would just enjoy herself. A light, pleased sound escaped her lips again as hands found a knot of muscles in her lower back. She missed the sound of approaching footsteps, but it was impossible to mistake the deep drawl of the familiar voice.

"Enjoying yourself, ... darling?"

Stiffening, her head shot up from its resting place. Her eyes wide, she gasped, not realizing she had spoken his first name aloud for the first time. "Sesshomaru!"

The first thing to reach his as the woman, Miliana, led him to the bure, was the sounds. His keen ears picked up the soft sighs and moans, and for a minute he froze. He recognized that voice. A strange feeling filled him, causing his golden eyes to darken. His eyes widened slightly in surprise minutes later as his eyes landed on a scene he had not envisaged.

Higurashi was lying face down on a luxurious masseuse table on the sandy beach in front of the bure. An large dark-skinned man stood above her, his hands kneading the smooth skin on her back. Only a towel covering her posterior kept her from being completely bare. Unconsciously, his eyes trailed over her exposed skin. The presence of the older woman next to him, pulled him from his silent perusal. He glanced at her for a moment, seeing her expectant face. Curse it all. Why had she insisted on accompanying him? He could have easily found the place on his own, then there would be no need for him to continue the act. Composing himself, he strolled forward.

"Enjoying yourself," He paused, contemplating. What word would show affection? "...darling?"

He felt a small sense of satisfaction as her wide eyes met his. "Sesshomaru!"

"Surprised? I know you weren't expecting me until tomorrow, but I managed to get away sooner than expected."

"W-What the hell are you -" He strode swiftly forward. He could not let her undo everything now. Leaning down, he covered her lips with his, silencing her. Pulling back as a curious tingle went through his body, he looked down into her shocked face. Her lips opened and closed soundlessly. Deciding it was prudent to act before her senses came back, he quickly grabbed a large towel resting beside the table. Wrapping it discreetly around her, he lifted her up. Shooting 'Rahul' a glittering look, he said, "She will not be requiring your services for the remainder of our stay." With that, he walked to the bure, a speechless Kagome in his arms.

The older woman sighed contentedly, now assured that their was nothing to worry about. "Ah, love." She said lightly, shaking her head.

* * *

**1. I actually looked up Fijian names and Rahul and Miliana were a couple that I found.**

* * *

**Author's Drabble: Yeah, I know its a bit shorter than the last chapters, but it's a good one right? ;) Anyhow, what did you guys think of the quote? I thought it fit pretty well for both Kagome and Sesshomaru. Continue to enjoy the story!**


	5. Chapter 5  The Blame Game

**Chapter 5 - The Blame Game**

**_ "It's not whether you win or lose, it's how you place the blame." - Oscar Wilde_**

She had officially gone insane. There was no other explanation for why she was imagining her boss kissing her and sweeping her away. Her head buzzed. Giddily, she wondered if she still had that phone number to the psychiatrist. It wasn't until he had somehow opened the door to her bure and she was not so gently put back on her feet, that reality came speeding back like an out of control locomotive, squealing brakes and all.

She raised her eyes slowly to the gold ones that were looking around the villa curiously. Two large suitcases that were not hers sat innocently near the door. Outrage filled her. The absolute nerve of him! Her fingers twitched around the edges of the towel covering her, wanting to wrap around the neck of the idiot standing in front of her. Tucking the edges of the cotton firmly so there would be no mishaps, she stalked closer to the unconcerned form before her.

"You!" She seethed, pointing an accusing finger.

"Hn." He acknowledged absently, his eyes taking in the single, small writing desk. "This place is not ideal, but I suppose it will have to do."

Her jaw ached, she had it clenched so hard. "It is perfectly ideal for what it is _intended_ for. And what it is intended for is rest and relaxation, which does not include one overbearing, arrogant, aggravating, egotistical, spoiled ... arrogant ... stupid ... overbearing ... ASS!" She heaved, her face flushed, eyes glittering wildly.

He turned, his eyes narrowed. "Such outbursts are not becoming of you Miss Higurashi. Nor do I appreciate your words."

"Well isn't that a shame." She drawled, crossing her arms. "You know what _I_ don't appreciate? You thinking you could just casually fly over here and ruin my vacation after all the years of faithful service I've given you. Is this how you repay that?"

Mentally he winced. That had stung. No one could make the same claim as her. He was generous to those who worked hard for him and the were all rewarded well with time off and bonuses. But for some reason, with her, he could not seem to function with her gone. Work wise that is, he amended silently.

"It is your fault." He intoned.

"My fault!" She said disbelievingly.

"Hn. You should not make yourself so impossible to replace. Hiten has been wandering the halls aimlessly since you left, and the secretaries have nearly threatened to revolt in your absence."

"Oh, I see. So you are here for _their_ benefit. Right ... you flew twenty hours all the way to Fiji to tell me how much the staff misses me? Pull the other one." She bit out.

His eyes narrowed. "There was, of course, the small matter of that foul woman you considered acceptable for my assistant."

"There is nothing wrong with Kagura! She is very knowledgeable and meticulous."

"You failed to mention her habit of putting her home number in my Rolodex. Or her failure to select appropriately sized skirts, or perhaps -"

"And how is that my fault?" She snapped. "Just get uglier. Grow a giant mole or something. Or get a paunch... girls hate the belly fat." She raised an arm to shove a lock of hair out of her face, not noticing that it had caused her towel to inch down a bit, revealing a hint of cleavage. Nor did she notice as a pair of golden eyes strayed for a moment. Absently she muttered, "Only kami knows why they drool over you so much. I mean sure your handsome, but if they spent one week with you for as much time as I do, they'd run for the hills."

She straightened, once again, raising an accusing finger. "Don't try to distract me from the topic! You have some explaining to do! Oh, I know why you are here, and let me put _that_ insane idea to rest right now. I am _not_ working on my vacation. But you've got thirty seconds to tell me what the little scene outside was about." She crossed her arms, her bare foot tapping on the wooden floor.

He sniffed, brushing the imaginary lint from his sleeve. "That too is your fault. If you had not picked a place so difficult to reach, I would not have had to resort to such measures."

"Did it ever occur to you _why_ I would pick such a place? It _might_ just have to do with the fact that my boss forced me too. And what measures, exactly are you speaking of?"

"As this is a resort primarily for... couples, and there were no reservations left, there was only one way they would taxi me to the island." He said neutrally.

"And?" She gritted, when he didn't continue.

"...And, in the eyes of the woman, Miliana, and the rest of the staff, you are the newly wed, Mrs. Taisho, and we are on our honeymoon."

She choked. Coughing, she splayed her hands across her chest. "You - You wanna run that by me again?" Her voice slightly high-pitched.

"Really, _darling_, now isn't the the time for hysterics."

"Hysterics?" She growled, pacing back and forth. "Sesshomaru, you don't want to know what level of _hysterics_ I can reach. You are not staying here. As a matter of fact, you are leaving right now. And you had better pray mister. that when I get back, I'm feeling very generous, because right now, I am taking a change of jobs under _serious_ consideration!"

Absently, he watched as the small clip that had been holding her hair up haphazardly, finally lost, and a wave of long ebony locks came tumbling down to her waist. It was the first time he had ever seen her with her hair down. The few days she had spent on the island had done wonders for her skin, which looked sun-kissed. Her bare feet were dainty, her toes painted some pale glittering pink. Her bare thigh kept peeking out where the towel parted, distracting him. He frowned internally. Such thoughts were not acceptable. She was his assistant.

"Are you even listening!"

"Higurashi, I suggest you put on something more appropriate before that scrap of cloth falls any further."

"Wha - " She gasped, her hands grasping the edges of the towel just before it slipped. She blushed, her wide eyes meeting his darkly amused ones. Whirling, she ran over to a small dresser. Snatching up a pair of undergarments and pulling out her juniper sundress, she stalked over to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"I cant believe you!" She shouted through the door. "You have the nerve fly all the way around the world to crash my vacation, practically stalk me, claim to be my _husband_, - " She flung the door open, now fully dressed. " - kiss me, ogle me, and then claim its all my fault!" Marching up to him, she tilted her head, glaring. "You are _so_ lucky I don't have your mother's number."

His eyes widened, then narrowed. "Higurashi..." He growled.

She smiled hard. "Don't you 'Higurashi' me. _You_ are going back to Japan, and _I _am staying right here to enjoy the rest of my vacation." She said, as she grabbed a suitcase. Before he could respond, she had whirled out the door, his leather case dragging behind her. Damn her. Swiftly, he followed, ignoring the second suitcase.

"Higurashi, I did not spend a hellish twenty hours to come all the way here, only to return." He said a calmly as he could. "I'm sure we could work something out... perhaps work half the day, and the other you may do as you please." He said generously.

She snorted. "I have a better idea. You leave and let me have the vacation we already agreed to, you grovel when I get back, and I think about continuing to work for you."

He frowned. "This is not like you. Besides, you would miss working at Taisho Corp too much to leave."

She stopped and said softly, "Sesshomaru, you don't really know as much about me as you think. I would miss working at Taisho Corp ... but I'll do what I have to, and right now you're not really leaving me much choice." She said cryptically, before walking again.

He looked at her suspiciously, his senses tingling. This wasn't just about the vacation. But what else could it be? This required more thought.

"Mrs. Miliana?" Kagome called, as they entered the main villa. The older woman came down the hall and blinked.

Smiling she asked, "What can I do for you Mrs. Kagome?"

"You can have your husband take him," She said jerking her thumb behind her. "back to the main island."

The woman's eyes widened as she looked between the two of them. Confusion filled her face before it cleared with realization. She smiled again. "Now Mrs. Taisho, all newly weds have their little arguments. Why don't I have a nice bottle of wine and some fruit brought to your place. Problems can always be worked out over some nice food. Why, your husband even surprised you a day early! You should be celebrating, no?" She said suggestively.

"He is not my husband." She said flatly.

Miliana raised an eyebrow, her eyes turning towards the silver-haired man standing behind the irate girl. He widened his eyes innocently and shrugged helplessly. The woman's eyes turned back to Kagome.

"Now, now miss. I'm sure you don't mean that. Besides, its too late to fly him back anyhow."

"What do you mean, too late?" She asked cautiously.

"The report just came from the main island that a storm is coming through. Bad one, it looks like. It probably wont clear up for a couple days at least." She reached over and patted her arm. "I'm sure you and your husband will have things worked out by then, dear. Now, go back and enjoy your honeymoon."

"R - Right." She said dazedly. Aimlessly, she walked back outside, her eyes taking in the clouds gathering in the distance. Tilting her head, she raised a fist to the sky and cursed the ones laughing down at her. A slightly amused voice behind her brought her back from her silent tirade.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, darling."

She wondered if a jury would consider it justifiable homicide if she strangled her boss right now.

**

* * *

****Special thanks go out to the three Kamis: Kazenokoi, Tangerine Dream and Danyealle from Dokuga! This chapter would not be here without them. I would probably still be staring at the blinking cursor without you all. Thank you for the brainstorming session, it was an imense help! Lots more to come ;)**

**PS: The sundress is really cute! I own one. You can see it on the Old Navy website. It's called the Women's Broomstick Gauze Cabana Dress.**


	6. Chapter 6 Challenge, Meet Victory Victo

**A/N: BEFORE YOU READ! - As some of you already know, I am moving right now. I will be traveling for about a month, so updates will be sporadic at best during that time. This chapter is being posted a bit early, as I usually post on weekends because my internet service is due to be shut off tomorrow. PLEASE be patient. I wont forget this story, I promise. I will do my best to try to post updates, but moving is very hectic and I am visiting family I have not seen in years on top of that. You guys have been WONDERFUL, and I love every single review I get. Thank you. - V/R, Ladyfifi**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Challenge, Meet Victory. Victory, Meet Challenge**

_**"To the victor go the spoils." - William L. Marcy**_

The pitter patter of raindrops on the thatched roof might have been soothing. The gentle rumble of thunder in the background may have even proved to be the perfect accompaniment to the natural orchestra playing outside the villa's walls. Alas, one would not find Kagome lulled to sleep by these sounds in the late hours. Instead, she laid tensely on her back, staring edgily at the canopied ceiling and her hands fidgeting with the edges of her blanket. She scowled. How was she supposed to sleep like this? _Two days_, she chanted silently, _just two days_. She sighed. _Right_.

After she had finally resigned herself to the fact that Sesshomaru wasn't leaving any time soon, she had trudged back to her bure, leaving him to carry back his now battered suitcase. After threatening him with bodily injury, she had declared she was going for a walk, alone. The long stroll along the beach had done little to clear up her confusion, nor shed light on any solutions to a very big problem. How she was going to keep him from finding out what she really was. It was inevitable that her barriers would fail soon. The proverbial clock had been ticking like a doomsday device in her head ever since Sesshomaru's arrival. Or perhaps it was more like a jack-in-a-box ... the longer you turned the crank, the more you tensed up and then POP! Except the weasel wouldn't be laughing in the end.

She sighed again. Equally bad, was the fact that Sesshomaru was sleeping less then 15 feet away. She had been tempted to force him to sleep outside, but she couldn't bring herself to make him sleep out in the rain, no matter how much he deserved it. But, him being in such close proximity made her uneasy. There was a tension in the room that made her hyper aware of everything. She shifted.

"Higurashi, are you normally this ... restless when trying to sleep?" A voice called irritably from the small love seat. There were no walls in the place. It was an open floorplan, much like a studio, and the only thing separating the seating area and the large king-sized bed was empty space. The only true privacy to be had was the bathroom

"Only when strange men are in the room." She snapped turning her head in his direction.

There was a pause. "Is this a regular occurrence for you then?"

She gasped, grateful he could see the blush creep across her face. "Of course not! Not that its any of your business. And I'll have you know that I was sleeping just fine until you showed up!"

"I see." He said with amusement. And she heard rustling as he shifted on the cramped sofa. There was no way he could be comfortable on it. _Good_, she thought darkly. "I did not realize that I was such a distraction for you."

"The only thing distracting me, is figuring out how to get you off my island." She said tartly. "But please, don't let that keep _you_ awake."

"Higurashi, resign yourself to the fact that I will not be leaving."

"Oh? And what do you plan to do here? I certainly will not be working, so unless you plan to stay cooped up in here for the remainder of _my_ vacation by yourself --"

"As you will be staying in here as well," He interrupted. "I fail to see why we cannot be productive and wor --"

"Who said I was staying in here Sesshomaru?" She cut in, her voice challenging.

There was a pause as Sesshomaru pondered her words. "And what pray tell, exactly will you be doing then?"

"Well, tomorrow is my scuba diving lesson with Rahul. I'm told they have lovely reefs here."

"Rahul. I assume that there is only one Rahul on the island?" He asked. His voice had the faintest tinge of ... something. She didn't know what it was and mentally shrugged, dismissing it

"I think so... Rahul is also the island's masseuse. Absolutely amazing! Why, his deep tissue massage is to die --"

"I have no wish to here about Rahul's... talents, Higurashi." He bit out.

"Fine." She huffed. He was so straight laced. She didn't think the word "relaxation" was even apart of his dictionary. It was too bad, because out of everyone she knew, he would most benefit from time away from work ... aside from her of course. He probably wouldn't know what to do with himself. She chuckled. Knowing him as well as she did, he'd probably try to crush it. And if that wasn't an option, which it wasn't, he'd try to avoid it at all costs. She stilled. That was it!

Oh, why hadn't she thought of it sooner? Her mind buzzed with the possibilities. Kaede had once told her that youkai, like any other creature, were most comfortable in their element ... but take them out of it, and, well, it was either fight or flight. This could work, she thought excitedly. Provided he did the later. But she was desperate. And desperate times called for desperate measures. Turning to her side facing toward the direction her unsuspecting youkai rested, she sighed, smiling. Tomorrow morning, Sesshomaru was in for a surprise, was her final thought before sleep final took her.

Wary, Sesshomaru took a cautious sniff and frowned. Just minutes ago the air had been filled with the scent of frustration and anxiety. But it had slowly dissipated, to be replaced by excitement with a tinge of satisfaction. He didn't like it one bit. Somehow, he thought all of it had something to do with him. Carefully, he raised his head to peer over the back of the sofa, his eyes easily making out the faint smile that graced his roommates lips. Oh yes, the infernal woman had something planned. He knew her. Her mind had cooked something up. A thrill shot down his spine. A challenge. He had not had a good fight in a long time. And though this one would not be with sword and claw, he anticipated it no less. He would be the victor, he thought, his preternatural eyes glittering in the dark ... as soon as he learned what the game they played was.


	7. Chapter 7  The Sting of the Unknown

Chapter 7 - The Sting of the Unknown

**_"A single event can awaken within us a stranger totally unknown to us." - Antoine de Saint-Exupery_**

Have you ever tried to twist a tree into a pretzel without breaking it? Sesshomaru had never considered it possible, and now knew that it, in fact, wasn't. Much the way he had concluded there was no earthly way he would survive another night on the sofa from hell. His back twinged as he rolled carefully to his feet. The sound of spraying water reached his ears, along with the cheerful singing of one who had clearly slept much better than he. He raise his head, glaring at the bathroom door. The water stopped, and his keen ears picked up the rustle of cloth. Soon after, a whistling Kagome strolled out. Unknowingly, his eyes widened.

Barefoot, Kagome stepped out of the steaming bathroom, vigorously running a towel through her wet locks. The smooth sheer white silk of her cover-up embroidered with a hexagon pattern along the edges, glided over her skin. The light material ended mid-thigh and did nothing to hide the light peach colored bikini beneath. It was in no way immodest, but neither was it something she would have chosen for her boss to see her in. She had worried about it for some time before deciding to wear it anyway.

She looked at the sleep rumpled man on her sofa. Her breath caught as she saw his shirtless frame. His chest was broad and his skin was smooth over hard muscle. Swallowing, her smile dimmed a bit when she saw the look on his face. He looked ... predatory. Uneasy, she felt a flush steal up her neck, burning her cheeks. Suddenly she felt the urge to run. Clearing her throat she wrenched her eyes from his frame. "Well? Are you going to sit there all day? The storm has moved out over open water some, and we should be safe for bit of diving here in the bay. I spoke to Rahul and he said he'd be more than happy to give us both lessons."

"This Sesshomaru does not require lessons in anything." He said stiffly, his eyes following her movements as she slid her feet into sandals.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself. Its just Rahul and I, I guess."

His eyes narrowed as an unfamiliar feeling filled his chest. He did not trust that man with his assistant. Abruptly, he stood. "I did not say I would not accompany you, I merely said I did not require lessons."

"Well, there is no need really. I mean, do you even have a swimsuit?"

He paused. "I'm sure I can find something suitable."

"Oh?" She glanced pointedly at the pair of dress slacks he had worn to bed "Have you ever worn anything but business attire?"

"I could have worn what I usually wear to bed, but I had no desire to offend your delicate senses." He drawled.

"And what exactly do you wear to - oh." Her voice trailed off as she finally comprehended what he was saying. She hadn't thought her cheeks could get any redder.

Internally, he smiled. It was a good day when she was at a loss for words. He strode over to his suitcase and selected a pair of suit pants. Turning, he made sure to brush past her. As he closed the bathroom door behind him he said, "Careful Higurashi. There are flies in abundance here. I wouldn't want to see you choke on one." He heard as her jaw snapped shut with an outraged huff and he chuckled. Yes, it was going to be a good day.

* * *

He had made a gross error in judgment. The stroll to the beach had been pleasing enough. He could not help but find an inward satisfaction as Higurashi's eyes were constantly drawn to his exposed torso and calves, which were bare thanks to the pair of slacks he'd shortened to a length above his knees. Having no shoes fit for beach walking, he had chosen to go barefoot. The look had felt foreign, and showed much more than he was used to, though Higurashi's pinkened face had made it well worth it. But, from the moment they had reached the beach, the day had taken a turn for the worse.

He had been forced to reevaluate Higurashi's intelligence when she had casually allowed Rahul to assist her in removing her cover-up, and his eyes had tracked the fool's every movement as he had helped her hoist scuba gear onto her back. He felt a slight, foreign sting in his chest and the claws retracted hidden away in fingertips, tingled when the human walked around her to stand mere inches in front of her. An easy smile played on his face as he reached for the straps to clip around her waist and chest. Instinctively, Sesshomaru moved.

"I believe I can take it from here." Sesshomaru said. His voice broking no argument as he firmly pushed the deep-tanned man aside. The amused smirk the guide gave him did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. It would have ruffled his fur, had he been in his true form.

"What - " Kagome hissed before her words were cut off.

He leaned down, his lips a hair's breath from the shell of her ear. "You would deny your _husband_ the right to care for you?" He whispered. She suppressed a shiver, forcing her shoulders to relax. It wouldn't do to lose it ... that's what _he_ was supposed to do. Raising up on tip toes, she smiled brilliantly before brushing a light kiss on his cheek. She felt him jerk in surprise at the move and her smile grew wider.

"Thank you, darling, but I think I can manage. You better hurry with your own gear, or you'll miss out on all the fun." She teased before she pulled away.

He tamped down a growl. Infernal woman. Did she not realize that he merely wanted to ensure she did not get herself in a position she would later find foolish? Never mind that as far as Rahul knew, she was off limits. Sesshomaru, of course, knew better, but still.

Within minutes, they were all outfitted with their scuba gear, clear ocean water lapping at their thighs. He only listened with half an ear when Rahul gave instructions, his thoughts trailing off to more important things... like how to convince Higurashi to work for a few hours today.

It wasn't until their guide instructed them to put on their masks and prepare for a short dive, that his attention returned to current issues. "Are you sure that you wish to do this?"

Kagome turned, brow arching. "Don't tell me you are nervous, Sesshomaru?"

"Hn. I am nervous of nothing." He motioned, arm outstretched. "Ladies first."

"Don't mind if I do." She said sweetly, blinking owlishly from her mask, before submerging into the water. Her bottom rose teasingly for a brief moment as her finned feet splashed.

Infernal woman, he thought before he dived after her.

* * *

"We're almost there." She gasped. A hiss came from beside her. She panted, in danger of collapsing under the immense weight that was Sesshomaru. He leaned heavily upon her shoulder, his left leg dragging behind him.

"You know," She gritted, "you wouldn't be in so much pain if you had simply let Rahul - "

"Do not say it." He growled. "I would sooner sell the corporation for a pittance than let that insignificant being mark me."

"Mark you?" She asked absently as she propped him against the wall of their bure and opened the door. Mentally bracing, she wrapped her arms around his waist, grunting when her knees threatened to buckle.

"That foul excuse for a human being is fortunate that I chose not to rip his - "

"Hoo-okay ... I think I've heard all I want to hear. Really Sesshomaru, he was only trying to help. It's a proven fact that ... well ... er ... urine helps with jellyfish stings. And that was a _big_ group of jellyfish." She said breathlessly, heaving him down to the mattress. He bounced and gritted his teeth as more burning pain ran up his leg.

"Higurashi, if you have a plan, I would be grateful if you would start it, _now_."

"Give me a minute." She said as she ran over to the bathroom. It was ten excruciating seconds later when she returned, a can of shaving cream and a razor held triumphantly in her hands.

He looked at her suspiciously. "What exactly is this plan?"

She rolled her eyes. "Really, after five years, if you can't trust me, we might as well call it quits. Perhaps we should forgo the separation and just get the divorce now." She said sarcastically.

"Hn." He said closing his eyes.

Instantly, she felt ashamed. If he couldn't even respond to her barb, he must really be in pain. Gently, she settled on the edge of the bed next to his left leg. The skin was covered in several swollen, angry red lines. She looked worriedly at his tense face. If she hadn't known he was youkai, she would have insisted on emergency assistance. Surely a human couldn't have survived such a wound. Guilt wracked her. She felt the need to care for him, and assure he knew how grateful she was in a way she hadn't before.

"Thank you." She said softly. One glittering eye cracked open, assessing. "Really." She insisted, looking down at her hands. "I should have been paying more attention. If you hadn't put yourself between me and those things, it would be me in that bed... or probably worse."

"Hn. It is not your fault that your eyesight is inadequate." He had disliked being under water, though he would never admit to it. It had voided his keen sense of smell and dampened his hearing. But it had not diminished his eyesight in any way. He had spotted the near invisible school of jellyfish that Higurashi had unknowingly been swimming into in time to prevent what he knew could have been a fatal tragedy. His heart had almost stopped at the realization, though he chose not to examine the reasons why. Her voice interrupted his dark thoughts.

"You know, some may consider that an insult, instead of a reassurance." She said mildly as she grasped the frayed edges of his damp 'shorts' in two hands and tugged firmly. The cloth tore nearly up to his hip. She gasped as she finally got a good look at the damage. The jellyfishes' tentacles had wrapped all the way to his upper thigh.

"Higurashi, I'm sure staring at it will not ease the sting." He said, his eyes closed.

He breathed deeply, forcing his youkai aura to remain suppressed. It was all he could do to maintain the glamor that concealed his markings. Under normal circumstances, the venom would have little to no effect, as his body could nullify nearly any poison... provided his body had, had previous exposure to it. But, as he had spent very little time swimming about in the ocean in the past, the venom from a jellyfish was not on his nearly endless 'immune' list. He would not die from it, but that didn't mean he wouldn't suffer through the pain until his youkai finished studying the venom's structure and created 'antibodies' of sorts. He did not think that Higurashi's ministrations would hinder that, and perhaps her method could ease some of the burning trailing a fiery path up his leg.

"You're right." Grasping the can of shaving cream, she said, "I'm going to have to shave where the welts are. The shaving cream will help neutralize the barbs from releasing any more venom and the razor should pull the barbs out. After that, I'll make up a poultice for it. Just don't blame me for having a leg that is hairless when I'm done."

"Hn."

She took that as permission to begin. Taking her time, she ensured she missed no spots and shaved lightly to minimize the pain. She spent a brief moment calling the main bure, asking Miliana to make her a paste of papaya with lime juice and vinegar. When a runner arrived with the concoction, Kagome used her fingers to gently apply it to the red welts that ran along his foot, around his calf and up his thigh. She did her best not to notice the defined muscle under her fingertips as it bunched every time she touched.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked softly.

"No."

"Is the paste helping?"

"The sting is not as fierce."

Finished, she wrapped a towel lightly around his leg to prevent any of the pinkish paste from smearing on the sheets of the bed. She sighed, standing. "You just lay there and rest. I'm going to get a quick shower. When I'm done, we'll see how you are doing. I'm afraid you wont be able to take a shower for a bit. Fresh water can be bad in some cases for jelly stings." She hesitated, chewing on her lip, before her sense of right won out. "If you like, I can help give you a sponge bath or something."

"Take your bath, Higurashi."

She huffed. "Fine, Mr. Uncooperative." Before she stomped to the bathroom, snatching a clean set of clothes along the way.

Fifteen minutes later found her frowning over the dozing silver-haired youkai. She propped her hands on her hips. Well, what was she supposed to do now? She couldn't very well force him to move to the couch as in pain as he was. Resigned, she rummaged in a drawer for the book she had started and padded to the small sofa for a quiet afternoon of reading. She never remembered falling asleep hours later on the cramped cushions.

When next her eyes peeled open, the room was still and dark. Her mind fogged by sleep, she sat up, neck twinging in protest. Groaning softly, she stood, stumbling dazedly to the bed. Her hands blindly found the edges of her soft mattress before she tumbled into a cloud of down feathers and promptly drifted off once again.

* * *

**Author's Drabbles: I looked up the information online about how to treat jellyfish stings. I looked for natural remedies, seeing as they are on a 'far off' island. Also, YES it is true that peeing on a sting can help (giggle)**

**Anyway, SO sorry it took so long for this chapter. For those interested in the why's - I am STILL in the process of house hunting and am currently crashing on my cousin's sofa downstairs. I have found a house and the settlement isn't until the 12th of July. On top of that, I have started my new job and all the stresses that come with that AND buying a house have kept me very busy. My cousin only has one internet connection and its difficult to get on. As it is her home, I sneak on when she or her mom or dad aren't using it. Anyhow, I made this chapter longer than usual to make up for it. Hope you all like it.**


	8. Chapter 8 Who's Been Sleeping In My Bed?

**Chapter 8 - Who's Been Sleeping In My Bed?**

**_"Someone's been sleeping in my bed and she's still there!" exclaimed Baby bear." - Goldilocks and the Three Bears_**

It was the cursing in his ear that woke him, the warm weight that rested on his chest that told him something odd was going on, the smooth lips pressed under his jaw that caused him to tilt his face down to see, only to have his eyes cross. But it was the awareness of where his hands were and who they were on, that caused him to freeze. He was not a cuddler by nature, as many of his past partners could attest, but none could prove so now. One hand was cupped around the nape of her neck, his long fingers buried in her black, silky hair. The other held her tightly to his side, his arm wrapped snugly around her slim waist. So firm was his grasp, it had clearly ensured that her upper body lay across his broad chest, almost as if she was a blanket. His mind quickly processed the situation and rather than it causing displeasure as it normally would, he found himself quite liking the unusual situation, and was content to remain as he was for the moment.

"So help me Sesshomaru, if you don't let me go this instant, I swear I won't be responsible for what my bladder will do to you." A irritated voice growled in his ear, clearing any last remnants of sleep.

"And how exactly is it that you ended up in my bed ... Kagome?" He asked, shifting only enough to look down into her scowling face.

"_My_ bed." She corrected. "And as far as how _you_ ended up in it, well, you passed out after I treated your leg. When I saw you weren't getting up any time soon, I thought I'd read a bit on the love seat... after that I think I fell asleep. I must have woke up sometime in the night and gotten into bed. It was completely innocent on _my_ part." She said, trying in vain to squirm away from the immovable band around her waist. She huffed and glared at him, trying not to show how distracting that arm was, or how her skin tingled where his hand wrapped warmly on her neck.

"Hn. Are you saying that my part was not?"

"Well, I certainly wasn't the one who refused to let me go for the last twenty minutes! I have been trying to wake you this whole time. I would have ...never guessed... you to be a snuggler, ... Sesshomaru." She panted as she pushed her hands against his bare chest, trying to get any leverage. Abruptly, he released her. With a squeal of surprise, she tumbled off the bed, her hands automatically grasping the white sheet.

He chuckled, as her astonished eyes met his before disappearing. He failed to notice her hold on the loose sheet, and his amusement was cut short when he was unceremoniously jerked over the side of the bed. He faired better than the hapless woman sprawled on the hard floor as he landed on her with a thud. He felt a woosh as air blew past his neck. Swiftly he raised himself up on his arms, his eyes zeroing in on the pale face under him.

"Breathe." He demanded as her mouth opened and closed. It was like watch a fish gasping. Slightly alarmed as her face turned a tinge of red, he raised a hand and cupped her jaw. "Kagome, breathe."

Her eyes blinked desperately at him before she gasped as her lungs finally remembered how to take in life giving air. Coughing, she stuttered. "You, you ass!"

"If you had not pulled the sheet, you would not have forgotten how to breathe."

"If you hadn't sent me to the floor ... in the first place ... neither of us would be in this predicament." She said inhaling great gulps of air.

"Hn."

"Hn, to you too mister. Now, for the last time, could you please get off?" She said, a blush staining her cheeks as she realized how compromising their situation looked. His lower half, though clothed and wrapped in the white sheet, rested intimately between her legs. His chest was only inches from hers as he braced his upper body on his elbows. She watched as his eyes darkened, the clear gold becoming burnished. Her body warmed under his intent gaze. Uneasy, she broke eye contact and squirmed, trying to distance herself.

"Stop. Remain still." He growled. He did not understand why, but having her in such close proximity was causing him to react in a way he should not. Even worse, oddly, he actually had to exert some energy in order to keep his youkai concealed. That had never happened before. The only thing that was clear, was that she was the cause. It would be best to distance himself, but it seemed his body did not agree. He feared that if she made any sudden moves, he would not be able to control the concealment spell hiding his true heritage. Unable to stop, he leaned down, his nose twitching as he breathed deeply.

Freezing, her eyes flew back to his, startled as she heard a faint growl coming from him. Her breath caught. He was too close. Heart pounding furiously, her eyes widened and she bit her lip to suppress a gasp as she saw the faintest shadow of red stripes appear on his cheeks. She could no more help her body's automatic reaction to the rise in his youki, then she could stop the flow of the tides. It was an instinct bred into her from ancient times. Frantic, she tried to suppress the flow of her powers as they rose. Her body shook as she fought the battle brewing inside her.

He frowned as he felt something vaguely familiar make contact with his youki. It brought back memories of decades and centuries long past. It caused his fighting instinct to rise, though, for some reason, he did not think it would harm him. It was not an entirely pleasant sensation ... and yet it was. As swiftly as the sensation came, it dissipated. His thoughts were drawn back to the woman beneath him, as cool, shaky hands lightly pushed against his shoulders.

"Sesshomaru ... please let me up." She said softly, trying to appear calm. "I .. I really need to pee."

It seemed an eternity before slowly, he moved to stand. He did not offer to help as she rolled to her feet, and she did not ask for it. Forcing her wobbly legs to move, she straightened her back and walked casually to the bathroom. Without turning around she paused, "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." before she closed the door behind her.

He smiled faintly at her words as he turned to his suitcase. His eyes narrowed as he saw his reflection in the mirror. A single pair of stripes adorned his face, so faint, at a distance one may not have noticed. But up close... It seemed that despite his efforts, he had not been successful at completely holding the concealment. He turned his gaze to the closed door. If she had seen it, the consequences could prove disastrous. He brought to mind her face from minutes ago. She _had_ appeared startled, perhaps even uneasy. But that could have been due to their proximity, or his unusual behavior. He would have to observe her closely. There was also the other matter of the power he had felt. He knew he had felt it before. It would require further investigation. That should keep his thoughts from straying to the woman whom, against his better judgment, he seemed oddly attracted to.

Kagome stood in the main bure, hands shakily dialing a number she knew by heart. It was thirty minutes after what she had now dubbed "The Incident." She had, had very little difficulty in convincing Sesshomaru that she needed some time to herself. Strangely, he had not made any arguments at all. On the third ring, her savior answered.

"Shikon Orphanage."

"Oh, thank the Kamis!"

"Kagome, child, is that you?"

"Oh Kaede, I'm in trouble."

"Kagome, what is it?" Concern filled the older woman's voice.

"I - " Kagome looked around fugitively. Seeing no one around she continued. "You know that situation you told me about that you said would eventually happen?"

"... About finding a man to marry?" Kaede asked mildly.

"Kaede! This is not the time for jokes!" Kagome said indignantly.

"Who said I was joking?"

"Kaede! I'm in real trouble here... my ... I can't suppress my powers any more."

Her teacher's voice became serious. "How long?"

"I've been having problems for almost a year now." Kagome heard a gasp on the other end of the line.

"Lands child! Kagome, you must find a way to release them now! Bottling it up that long could do irreversible damage."

"I ... I know Kaede. I tried. Thats the problem... Sess... Mr. Taisho ... you see I went on vacation, and I had every intention of doing what you said. Although, the first few days I was by myself didn't seem to be helping, but now it's even worse!"

"Kagome, you aren't making much sense. What does your boss have to do with it?"

Kagome shifted from foot to foot, glancing around nervously. The main bure was empty when she had arrived, but Miliana had told her she could use the phone here whenever she needed. "I never told you this but, Mr. Taisho ... he's youkai. I realized it a year or so after I started working for him. I know I should have left, but by then it was too late. You know all the financial problems the family was having. I thought that as long as I could hide the fact that I was a miko, it would be okay. But then, it became harder to conceal it. I finally convinced Mr. Taisho to let me have a vacation. I thought some time to myself would fix it, and it probably would have, but ... Mr. Taisho ... well ... he followed me. And, this morning, something strange happened. I don't think I'm going to be able to hide it much longer, Kaede. Oh, Kami! If he finds out, I don't know what he will do!" Stunned silence met her explanation. The seconds inched by as she waited for her long-time mentor to absorb what she had said.

"Kagome." the old woman said, her voice filled with intensity. "You must leave now! Youkai are our natural born enemies. Should he discover that you are miko -"

"I know Kaede," She leaned her forehead against the cool wall. "but ... there must be some other way. I know you have taught me to avoid youkai at all cost, but he is not a bad man, just ... misunderstood."

"Misunderstood? Wild animals are misunderstood, youkai, especially those with intelligence are what we call dangerous, Kagome."

"Well, okay maybe he's a tyrant sometimes too ... and used to getting his own way -"

"Kagome ... do you have feelings for this ... for him?"

Startled, Kagome stood up straight. "What? Of, of course not! I mean he's my boss! I just think that this centuries long feud should just stay in the past."

There was a long silence on the line, before Kagome heard a deep sigh. "You were always a difficult one. Too soft-hearted for your own good. There is nothing more I can do to help you Kagome. No magic spell to cast, no mysterious trinket. You must simply use everything I have taught you. Have you continued with your martial arts lessons?"

"Yes." She had been taking Aikido lessons for eight years now. It had been a way to channel her spiritual powers. She had become quite proficient at it and had eventually earned the title rokudan.

"When will you be returning?"

"Twelve days."

"Come see me when you do ... and Kagome ... be careful."

"I will Kaede." She said softly before she set the phone in its cradle with a light click. Her shoulders slumped as she closed her eyes.

"I believe there are a few things you have neglected to tell me ... miko."

Gasping, she whirled around. "Sesshomaru!"

Cold eyes met hers as he prowled silently towards her. She knew that look. That look was usually reserved for businessmen who had made the mistake of thinking they could double-cross him. They usually left a mumbling mess. She'd even heard of one who voluntarily admitted himself to a mental rehab center. Oh, Kami save her.

* * *

**Author's Drabble: Sorry it took so long to get this out. Life has been, well, life. As much as I wish I could write all the time, bills have to be paid and the pitcher called Life never stops throwing those nasty curve balls. Anyhow, THANK YOU soooo much for nominating me for the Dokuga quarterly awards. It means the world to me and it made what has been a VERY rough couple months a bit more tolerable.**

**On a side note: For those interested in why I chose Aikido - "Aikido is Japanese Martial Art. It is a purely traditional art and a very strict one at that! It is a self-defensive type of art. The name Aikido defines the characteristic of this art. 'Ai' means harmony, 'Ki' means source of energy, & 'Do' means the way. These three words together mean that it is a way of keeping harmony in the body by using the spirit of energy. Aikido has a religious influence and practitioners believe that it's the way to save mankind from danger or evil." - Online source. It seemed to fit Kagome.**


	9. Chapter 9 A Lesson

**Chapter 9 - A Lesson**

_"This taught me a lesson, but I'm not quite sure what it is..." - John McEnroe_

There comes a time in every being's life, when for a single heartbeat, there is a moment of absolute clarity. When the stars align and for a brief moment, a single truth wraps around you, leaving you with a dazed, euphoric feeling. This, Kagome thought absently, was not it. Rather, it was the hideous truth that people kept locked behind doors, buried beneath last year's moth-eaten raincoats. It was the poor bug entranced by the light, knowing what was coming was going to be bad, and then ZAP! And what was this truth you may ask? Kagome Higurashi, beloved daughter and sister, hard-working assistant and now not-so-secret miko, was a dead woman.

Hysterically, Kagome thought about what her eulogy would say. '_Here lies the few pieces of Kagome Higurashi we could recover. Let her be an example to those who thought working for a youkai was a good idea._'

"While the state of your speechlessness has been a source of amusement for this Sesshomaru in the past, let me assure you that is not the case now. I will not repeat myself." He said, warning lacing his voice. He did not realize it, so great was his ire, but he had reverted to his old way of speaking.

Kagome swallowed, her feet slowly turning her to face him fully. The tables had turned. And despite her best efforts, she was not prepared. Age old instincts warred with her reasoning. Her eyes shifted to the door behind him. Flight was definitely _not_ an option. Fight it was. She was so dead.

Straightening her spine, she raised her chin. "Listening in on another's conversation is poor manners." His eyes flashed, and a second later, her arms were clamped in a vise-like grip.

"How long?" She looked at him, confused by the question. He shook her. "How. Long? How long have you known about me?" He bit out, eyes diamond-hard.

Doing her best to appear calm, she gazed up into his face. "Nearly four years."

"Who sent you?"

Puzzled, she frowned. "Sent me?"

"Are you a spy?" He asked, his claws extending to pierce delicate skin.

"Hey! Watch it mister!" She said sharply, wincing. "I may have vowed to never use my miko abilities to hurt a living creature, but that doesn't mean I won't find another way to remove those claws of yours if you don't back off." She said, ignoring how her finger shook as she poked him in the chest. "And as far as being a spy... please ... I think the fresh air is getting to your head. You should give yourself a little more credit you know. If I had been a spy, you would have spotted it within the first week."

"This is not a game Higurashi." He said coldly as he released her arms.

"Really?" Sarcasm laced her voice. "Cause I often thought that having a youkai find out about my heritage, and automatically decide the only thing I was good for was killing would be _such_ fun. And oh, even better, the BOSS I have been working for, for FIVE years finds out and without even giving me the benefit of the doubt, decides that I'm untrustworthy simply because of some dumb unwritten rule that mikos and youkai are natural-born enemies, despite years of dedication I mean, did it ever occur to people that maybe the reason the two exist is for balance, in case one gets out of hand, and thats it? I mean, not all mikos are bad you know, just like not all youkai are."

"Your rambling does not excuse your deceit."

"My deceit? And what do you call what you did? You know, I should have known better. I don't know why I expect you to have even an ounce of reason about this... clearly I deluded myself." She said bitingly, before she spun around and stalking out the door.

"This conversation is not done." He said, his smooth gait effortlessly catching up to her.

"Oh, its finished alright. So is my working for _you_." Her hands flailed unknowingly in the air as she began muttering to herself. "Boy, Kagome, you really did it this time. What were you thinking?" Her eyes turned, glaring daggers at the youkai whose aura was growing darker by the moment. "I hope you know, that this is all your fault! Three weeks! That is all I asked for, and then everything would have been fine. Why did I even bother? The whole reason I went through all this trouble was so that I wouldn't have to leave and I could continue working for you -" She stopped abruptly.

"Hn. You expect me to believe such a story?" He sneered. "So you swore never to hurt a living creature? We shall see miko."

She gasped as slowly, the facade melted, leaving sharp golden eyes framed by smooth, pale skin banded in red. Nails elongated into deadly claws, and for the first time she felt how immense his aura truly was. It nearly overwhelmed her. With deadly grace, he took a single step forward.

"Uhhh... now lets not be hasty about this." She said nervously, her eyes taking in the remoteness of their location. The stood on the edges of the sandy banks, the tropical forest at his back and the ocean at hers. Her breath quickened, becoming overly loud to her ears. Instinctively, she went into a crouch, her training taking over. There was no way to conceal her powers now. Any youkai within miles would have felt them, as they spilled out of their years-long confinement. Her muscles grew taught as she fought to keep them from lashing out at the perceived threat.

"Please, Sesshomaru." She said. "There is no reason for this."

"But there is Higurashi."

She barely dodged as a hand swiped inches from her side. "Hey! That was a little close don't you think?" She huffed. Her eyes narrowed as he turned. "Keep this up and I -" She cursed as he launched, his speed eating up the small distance. There was no way to avoid it. She closed her eyes. A brilliant flash and a feeling of warmth enveloped her. She heard a thump.

Slowly her eyes opened to take in the surprised face of her boss as he stood frozen, enclosed in a light blue bubble. Itdid no harm, it only prevented him from moving... barely. "Darn you. Its amazing that no one at work has guessed how hot-tempered you really are. Geez, I knew you liked to go in for the kill, but really?" She said, her eyes showing her hurt. "I think you need to cool off."

With great concentration, she lifted the orb, steadily pushing the floating ball until it hovered right above the water, a good distance out.

"You would not." He growled.

"I said I would never harm a living creature, Sesshomaru. I never said I wouldn't teach an old dog a lesson in manners. Don't bother coming back the the bure. I'll have your things taken to the main house." And with that, the wavering blue orb vanished. With a roar he fell into the cool sea.

Not wishing to stick around she made her way as quickly as she could on unsteady legs. It had taken a great amount of energy to do what she had done without injuring him. Her powers were to purify after all and it had been too long since she had used them. Her vision began to blur as she weaved through the trees. She stumbled several times and it seemed an eternity before she reached her bure. Her last thought as she tumbled to the wood porch was who was going to look after him, now that she wasn't able to.

* * *

**Author's Drabble: Hi guys, I know its been a while (again) but I do have every intention of continuing the story. Right now I am in a class full-time as well as working full-time... and that leaves me with about 4 hours of sleep a day, so I dont have much left to dedicate to fiction writing (as much as I wish it was otherwise) The above chapter is obviously not as long as usual, but I felt you guys deserved something for being so patient. Thank you SO much for the encouraging reviews and I hope you continue to stick with me.**


	10. Chapter 10  Curiosity and the Cat

**Chapter 10 - Curiosity and the Cat**

_**"Lets just say I was testing the bounds of reality... I was curious to see what would happen. That's all it was: curiosity." - Jim Morrison**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sesshomaru never intended to actually harm her, he had simply been...curious. Well, perhaps he had been a bit incensed. Mostly, he had wanted to know exactly how much power that lithe body housed. And now he knew. Her strength could _nearly_ rival his. It made many things so much clearer. From the day they met, he had felt challenged. Not in a bad way, but in the sense that he had finally met someone who could keep him on his toes. She had also proven that she had great control over powers deadly to his kind. Reiki existed to combat youki. To master such power so as not to harm or cause death showed the strength of her character and a true belief in her convictions. He found her idea of 'balance' intriguing.

He was not angry that she was a miko. Many a priestess had tried to purify him in the past with no success. He held no fear of them, and even less of her. But it had forced him to question her motives. He thought perhaps, he had already knew she was no spy, but strangely, he had needed to hear her say it was so. What did anger him, was that she had felt the need to conceal it from him after all this time. He understood why she would keep it a secret from the general public... but him? Even worse, that she had discovered his true self, and yet he had not done the same. Even more perplexing, why _wasn't_ he angry that she was a miko? By all rights, he should turn her into the Council. But, he knew where that would lead, and he had no intention of seeing _his_ assistant fall into their unworthy hands.

He pondered this as he made his way back to the distant shore. He was in no hurry, and thought that it was best to give Higurashi some time to cool down before they spoke again. He had no intention of leaving though, and that would be made clear. She had once again captured his interest. Or rather, had heightened it, as he had always found her to be an oddity. There had never been another being who, with every action had caused him to be befuddled, amused and perturbed, all at the same time. She was a puzzle that he had not been able to decipher. He had always enjoyed a challenge and had so very rarely ever found one. No, he wasn't giving her up.

Water sluiced down his form as his feet met the edge of the sandy beach. He grimaced. His shoes were long lost and yet _another_ shirt and pants had succumbed to the unforgiving hands of Kagome and the sea. His lip curled as his hair hung in limp strands down his back. He had to suppress the urge to shake the water off. Such a display was not acceptable. Silently, he began making his way back to their bure. Absently, he followed the scent trail left behind, his feet automatically taking him along the same path as she. Abruptly, he stopped; his eyes sharpening. Something was wrong. Her steps had become unsteady. He narrowed in on a large patch of disturbed sand. Here, she had stumbled. The faintest scent of blood rose from the ground where her knees had scrapped.

He sprung forward, his feet flying and his senses alert. The landscape passed in a blur and within seconds he stood at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes landed on the still form sprawled face down on the porch and for a heart stopping moment, he froze. It was only when his keen hearing picked up the slow thump of her heartbeat did he move.

"Higurashi." He said harshly, despite the gentleness he used in turning her. He glanced critically at her body, looking for injuries, only to find nothing but scrapped palms and knees.

"Kagome." He said as a command. But as always, she proved to be uncooperative. Confounding woman. Swiftly, he picked her up, and cradling her against his chest, he made his way through the door to the bed. Her skin was unusually cool for the weather, and her aura seemed weakened. He laid her down gently, his eyes intent on her face, looking for any signs that she was waking. But, she seemed to be deeply asleep, as if completely drained of energy. Her heartbeat was slightly sluggish, a concern, but he did not think it was life threatening. At this point, all he could do was wait for her to wake.

Striding to his briefcase, which he had as of yet, not opened, he sat at the small desk and began to go through the pile of papers he had brought and set to work. Minutes later, his eyes were drawn to the sleeping woman, his keen ears listening to the soft thump as her heart pumped blood through her body. This became a routine, until two hours later, he threw the documents he had been attempting to review down in disgust. It was obvious that work was not what occupied his thoughts, and no matter his determination, that would not change. Standing, he walked to stand beside the bed, his gaze moving over her serene features. Unknowingly, his hand moved, until it's clawed tips were sifting through silky hair to trail down the side of her face. The backs of his fingers caressed the skin on her cheeks, inching down to the delicate curve of her jaw, until they rested on her chin just below her bottom lip.

She was an enigma to him. An oddity. Five years ago, everything fit on the side of black or white. Now, there were shades of gray. She was a miko. He was a youkai. The explanation should by all rights, end there. Yet she had no desire to harm him, and he had come to the realization, he would not harm her. The mere thought of it brought a foul taste to his mouth. His other arm moved, his warm hand splaying out, long fingers cupping the back of her neck, his thumb resting on her cheek, raising her head slightly from her pillow. He bent down, until his breath ghosted across her skin. He inhaled, taking in her scent. His ears twitched, when he felt her heartbeat pick up. She was waking. Good. She needed to be awake. He would not be the only one to suffer.

"Kagome." He said quietly. He watched as her brow furrowed. He repeated her name.

A soft groan filled the space between them as her eyelids fluttered. He held himself immobile as her eyes blinked blearily. Slowly, they came into focus, only to see the grave features of the silver-haired youkai hovering above her. "Wha-" She gasped as warm lips closed over hers.

Surprise held her still as his mouth took hers. Confusion filled her, and her hands came up automatically to wrap around his forearms. His chest rumbled, and gently, he nipped at her. Shocked, her lips opened, unknowingly allowing him entrance. He wasted no time claiming every inch. Her eyes wide, she gazed up into heated gold. They held her captive, demanding she respond. Warmth settled in the pit of her stomach, and her face flushed. Feelings she had valiantly ignored for years surfaced. A moan came out unwillingly as he did something particularly wicked. Awash in emotion, she could not bring herself to pull away, until her lungs were fit to bursting. Wrenching her mouth away, she took in great gulps of air.

"I'm dead aren't I? Its the only explanation." She said practically. "So, am I in Heaven or Hell? Must be Hell since you're here." She mused to herself.

A flash of irritation ran across his features as he sat back. "I'm afraid you are in neither Higurashi."

"Yep, definitely not Heaven." She muttered, sitting up carefully as her head spun. "Not a dream either, cause' if it was, you wouldn't be talking. You'd be running for your life and I'd be chasing you with an ax ... or you'd still be doing what you were doing earlier, minus the whole lungs exploding." She rambled, the words tumbling out unknowingly.

His indignant look slowly turned to one of satisfaction as her last words sunk in. "Hn."

He did not notice when she reached out a hand to pinch the skin on his forearm until he felt the sting. Surprised, he jerked back, his eyes glancing between the light blemish on his skin and her frowning face. "Didn't work."

He raised an eyebrow. "I believe one is supposed to pinch their _own_ skin."

"Why would I do that?" She asked distractedly, as she wobbled out of bed. "That would hurt."

Ignoring her comment, he rose to his feet. "Higurashi, I think it would be best if you sat. You are not fully recovered."

"Mmm, odd. That has never happened before."

He tilted his head, his brain working. "You have never been left weakened before this?"

"No. Well, not for a long time. Not since I first began my training." She turned, scowling. "I shouldn't be having this conversation with you. In fact, you shouldn't even be here. I vaguely remember telling you to go home."

"I suppose it would have been better to leave you lying on the doorstep, helpless." He said amiably.

She crossed her arms. "And why would you care? Wasn't it you trying to _kill_ me earlier?"

In a blink, he stood before her. "Higurashi, you know very well that I do not _try_ at anything. If my intention had been to kill you, you would be dead."

"I see-e-e. So I _imagined_ those claws of yours going for my throat."

He shrugged. "I was merely testing your control and abilities."

"You could have _asked_."

He shook his head. "It has been my experience that an individual's strength only emerges when truly necessary." He frowned, glancing down at his ruined clothing. "I did not believe such an encounter would mean I would be taking a dip in the sea."

"So you pretended that you were angry?" She snorted. "And I'm not a miko."

"I was." He stepped closer. "I still am. You did not trust this Sesshomaru."

"Yeah? Well I've got news for you bucko, it works both ways." She said, her index finger pointing between them.

"You seem to be under the wrong impression. It was you who failed, not me."

"I'm sorry, did I somehow _miss_ a conversation where you told me you were a youkai?"

His eyes flashed. "You misunderstand. The knowledge you have of my origins, while important and highly inconvenient would cause little damage. I have not lived for centuries simply because I do not age as humans do. To attempt to reveal my youkai blood to the masses would be folly. There would be more danger to you, then myself."

Confusion filled her. "I don't understand."

He shifted from foot to foot. He did not like speaking of such things. Surely she understood what he was trying to say. Her blank expression said otherwise. "I began the company one hundred years ago out of boredom, I continued building it because it provided a challenge. The world no longer fought battles with claw and sword on a field, but rather with the mind. There is no doubt that the company has allowed for a generous lifestyle... so would the vast numbers of priceless antiques in my possession. Your position at Taisho Corp affords you access to most of the inner workings not only of the company, but myself. A position not shared by any other."

Her brow furrowed. Trying to decipher his meaning, she focused on what he _hadn't_ said. No one could question the monetary value of the company, but Sesshomaru had alluded that, that was unimportant... rather it was worth something more important to him. And she was his assistant. Realization dawned and her heart thumped hard. If she chose, she could bring down one of the wealthiest, most influential people ... youkai in Japan. She could do great damage not only to the company he had been building for a century, but even more so to him. The company was his castle, his home. It was as important to him as protecting her secret was to her.

"Sesshomaru," She said hesitantly. "I would never use my position to... to harm... what I mean to say, is I enjoy working with y- at Taisho Corp."

"If I had thought otherwise, you would not be my assistant."

Silence feel between them, until Kagome sighed. "So what do we do from here? I can't go back to work."

His eyes sharpened. "Why?" He had no intention of letting her quit. It would be easier to convince her to stay if he knew her reasons for leaving. And despite there recent confrontation, he suspected there were other motives.

"The whole reason for this vacation was because I started having problems concealing my reiki. I needed some time alone to get myself together, but then my _crazy, controlling _boss had to dash that idea."

"Hn. You had been suppressing your reiki for too long. I have seen similar instances with youkai. How long?"

She hesitated, moving to sit on the sofa. "Around the time I started working for you."

"Too long. Dangerous long." He said in a gravely voice, moving to sit next to her. The heat coming from his body warming her.

She blew out a breath. "Yeah, well a certain daiyoukai couldn't seem to do without me." She said, a rueful smile on her face.

He was silent, his face smooth and contemplative. She gazed out at the sparkling waters, her mind straying back to the kiss she had been trying to forget. She felt a blush trailing up her neck into her face. She kept her eyes averted, afraid he would be able to see her thoughts.

"You need a sparing partner."

Startled, she raised her face. "What?"

"It is simple. You have too much reiki and must find a way to dispel it. Today, you released a great deal, but too much at once. Like lighter fluid poured on a fire. The flames burn bright, but quickly die down. Reiki is used for two primary things: healing and against youki. There is no one around here to heal, but oddly enough, there does happen to be a youkai." He said, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Are you saying you would help me?" She asked, a bit shocked.

"Hn. I will assist you. We will remain here until you have your powers under control... provided I still have an assistant on our return."

"Do you realize the ramifications of what would happen if anyone found out?"

"What we do is no one else's business. I trust you will keep silent, and I will do the same. It has been a long time since I have spared, even longer since I have faced a miko. It is not simply for your own benefit." His eyes gleamed in anticipation. He looked at her, waiting for her reply, not realizing he held his breath.

"Alright." She said slowly. "This is absolutely insane and I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but I will give it a try."

"Good." He said rising to grab his phone. Swiftly, he dialed a number.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Thank goodness!"

"Jaken. My plans have changed. A business dealing came up and it is unclear how long it will take. Ensure everything is taken care of at the office. If any emergencies arise, you may contact me. Otherwise, I will be unavailable."

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama." His voice lowered. "But your mo-" The toad-like voice broke off with a squawk.

"Sesshomaru, where are you!" A feminine voice demanded.

"Mother."

"Don't 'Mother' me. You missed my _birthday_ party. And don't give me some story about 'complications.'" She growled.

A vein began throbbing at his temple, but before he could respond, the phone was snatched from his hand.

"Ms. Taisho. This is Higurashi, Kagome."

"Higurashi?" Her voice held surprise, but grew pleasant. "How are you my dear? I trust Sesshomaru hasn't gotten you involved in any trouble."

"Quite the opposite. I'm afraid that Mr. Taisho missing your birthday party is my fault. I mistakenly scheduled a very important business trip overlapping with your party and I did not realize it until it was too late. When I told Mr. Taisho, he was quite perturbed, but it was impossible to get out of the affair by then." She cupped a hand around the phone. "I have persuaded Mr. Taisho to take you on a weekend trip on his return... but don't tell him I told you." She whispered, pretending she was unaware he could hear her. She could practically feel the daggers digging into her back.

Ms. Taisho laughed conspiratorially. "My dear, you never cease to surprise me. Only you could convince my son to do such a thing. No matter, I will certainly accept the invitation. It will be his punishment for missing my party. Tell my son, he had best make a point to see me on his return." After a few more pleasantries, they hung up.

"Higurashi..." Said a menacing voice behind her. A shiver ran up her spine.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru. You can't disagree that I owed you one. I'll consider us even now."

"A weekend with my mother? Even? Your senses are skewed."

"Too late now." She sang, tossing him the phone. Her eyebrows raising when she saw the #2 engraved on the back. He simply shrugged.

"We will begin tomorrow, Higurashi. Best to rest now while you can."

She nodded, walking to the bathroom to take a long bath. She paused at the door, her eyes unusually unsure. "Sesshomaru... what was that kiss about?"

His golden eyes met hers. "Curiosity."

She scowled. "Oh yeah? Well next time your curiosity is going to land you in something a lot hotter and more painful than seawater." He could almost picture a small cat with it's fur ruffled as she slammed the door.

"Hn.".

* * *

**Author's Drabble: Okay, now BEFORE you beat me with that very painful, rather larger looking bat because it took so long, let me say ONE thing... 3032... that's how many words are in this chapter. And if any of you are familiar with my writing... that equals to about TWO of my regular chapters. Anyhow, hope you like it.****.**

**Lastly, THANK YOU for being so patient and Happy Holidays.**


	11. Chapter 11 Marking

**Chapter 11 - Marking**

_**"When your cat rubs the side of its face along your leg, it's affectionately marking you with its scent, identifying you as its private property, saying, in effect, 'You belong to me'" - Susan McDonough**_

_**

* * *

**_"Higurashi."

Absently she felt something nudging her foot. "Higurashi." A pause and she began to drift back to sleep.

A firmer nudge had her groaning. "Higurashi. You will wake." A firm, evil voice said.

She rolled over, pulling the warm comforter over her head. "Go 'way." She mumbled.

"It is time for your training to begin."

"No it 'isn. Still dark." She said, her voice muffled under the cover.

Sesshomaru glared down at the small form huddled on the bed. "You will not like what I do, should you not rise."

Two hands shot out from the blanket, pointer fingers crooked in his direction, waggling. "Try it buster. I have two miko fingers and I'm not afraid to use them. Come back at a decent hour." Her hands moved back into the warmth of the blanket.

Suddenly, a warm hand grasped her ankle, and she shrieked. Her eyes popped open as she was unceremoniously hauled off the bed, blanket and all, before she was tossed onto a firm, broad shoulder, her hair hanging in her face and down a broad back. She wiggled helplessly, her body wrapped tightly in the covers she had been so fond of only seconds ago.

"Sesshomaru! Put me down! I mean it! I'll toss you into the ocean again you - where are you taking me?" She said, her eyes blinking in the early morning dark as he walked calmly outside and down the stairs. "Sesshomaru, put me back in my bed! Darn you!" She panted, breathless from her struggles. It wasn't until she heard the sound of lapping waves and the swirl of water around moving feet that she realized where they were.

"Y - You wouldn't!" She said worriedly, straining her neck to try and see his face.

"Hn. This scene seems oddly familiar."

"Don't you dare!"

"Turn about is only fair, miko." Amusement tinging his voice.

Frantically she looked about for a way to escape. Her eyes locked on the the broad muscle of his shoulder covered by his thin white shirt. Her eyes narrowed. "I'm warning you, put me down!"

"Or what?" He asked, unconcerned. She felt his muscles bunch in preparation, and without further thought, she bit down.

He froze in shock, as small, blunt teeth gripped the skin on his shoulder firmly. It stung slightly, but that wasn't what held him still. His hand twitched where it held her legs, and he shuddered. His breath exhaled in a whoosh. "Careful, Higurashi." He said harshly. "That is a dangerous game to play."

Her words were muffled, but the meaning was clear as she bucked, her legs kicking. Another shudder rolled down his spine and he had to grit his teeth as the warmth from her mouth seeped through his clothing.

He focused his eyes on the cool water swirling around his calves, and without another thought, he leaped into the sea. He heard a gasp as the water closed over both of them before he pushed them up for air. The blanket long gone, his nearly undetectable pink-tinged eyes met the furious blue ones of the woman treading water next to him.

"Sesshomaru!" She said, sputtering as she shoved her hair out of her face.

Without a word he turned, heading for the near shore. Back turned, he said, "Now that you are awake Miss Higurashi, perhaps we can begin our day. I will shower and met you here after you have had your breakfast."

"W- What? You get back here you overbearing... dog!" She yelled as her feet finally touched sand. Silk pajamas dripping, and feeling very much like a drowned cat, she stomped her feet, but he never looked back as he moved to their bure.

"What the heck is _his_ problem? I was the one he tossed into the water! And why he went too is beyond me." She muttered, as she plodded back to the cabin. "Dangerous indeed... he started it."

He was already in the shower by the time she returned, and she glared daggers at the door before her eyes absently went to the mirror. She gasped, her arms flying up to cover her chest. Her light pink silk top may as well not exist. Spinning, she grabbed her cotton robe lying on the dresser, pulling it on just as the water shut off. It was a few minutes before Sesshomaru came out, wearing the cleaned set of clothes he had fashioned for swimming days past. He paused briefly, seeing her standing there before he walked past her.

"I will call for breakfast and wait outside until you are done." He said coolly.

"Alright." She drawled, eying him suspiciously. "You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I would under-"

"I would not have offered, were it something I did not want to do, Higurashi." He said quietly before exiting the cabin.

She sighed, shaking her head as she made her way to the bathroom. "And men complain about _our_ mood swings!"

"Again."

"I...really...don't...think," She gulped, lungs heaving "I can right now. Break time sounds good."

"It has only been two hours. This Sesshomaru believes we should continue."

Rolling her eyes, she collapsed down onto the warm sand arms and legs splayed. "That's it? I've been running, leaping, dodging and throwing reiki for _only_ two hours?" She blew out a breath, face flushed from exertion. "Well, this Kagome isn't budging mister. I know I asked for help releasing my reiki, but I didn't mean all at once!"

"Hn." He said, frowning

"Look, whatever problem you have, why don't you just do a few sprints around the island to get it out? Kagome the Punching Bag is done! Or I could always fling you out to sea again." Groaning when she lifted an arm to cover her eyes from the bright sun, she didn't see the golden eyes that strayed to the skin of her belly as her shirt rode up slightly. Face darkening, he turned.

"Since it seems you lack the energy to keep up, I suppose our sparring is concluded for the day."

"Yeah, yeah." She said, waving an arm. "You're not gonna get a rise out of me this time. I'm too tired."

In reality, he was impressed with her stamina. Not many could say they could keep up with a daiyoukai for such a length of time. Granted, he had not used his full abilities, but neither had be been easy on her. She was skilled. Not only in the use of her miko abilities, but also in martial arts. Yet another revelation about her. With time and more tutelage he believed she could easily match him in a true fight.

Glancing down at her, he did his best to keep his eyes away from the band of flesh peeking at her waist. He watched as her breathing slowed. Perhaps he had been a bit too hard on her. But his body had been buzzing with energy ever since morning, and he had needed a way to expel it. Agitated, he walked to the edge of the water and gazed out at the horizon. Obviously, she was unaware of the meaning behind her actions this morning, nor did he intend to explain it to her. But that did not stop him from responding any differently than he had. The worst part... he wasn't entirely sure he had disliked it.

* * *

**_***PLEASE READ!***_**

**_Due to the numerous, similar questions I have been getting in regards to this chapter, I have post a Q & A on my profile. If you would like answers to some of the questions, please go to my profile to see the answers_**

**_Author's Drabble: Short, I know. But at least I posted a chapter right? :D Anyhow, some progress in the relationship on Sesshomaru's side! Also, no I did not write directly about the sparring. First, I am terrible at writing 'fight' scenes, and second, it didn't really go with the overall feel of the story, IMO. _**

**_P.S. This chapter is dedicated to all the other AWESOME stories and their writers. I miss seeing updates for my favorite stories too as I am an avid reader of this sight, so I hope this inspires some out there to update their stories as well!_**


	12. Chapter 12 Tangles

**Chapter 12 - Tangles**

_**"Oh what a tangled web we weave..." - Sir Walter Scott**_

_**

* * *

**_

Three days. That's how long it had been. Three days of absolute misery. And Kagome was just about fed up. Granted, the days had most certainly been productive. The sparring sessions were helping a great deal, and had made Kagome realize that ignoring her miko abilities in the past had been a mistake; one that could have been deadly had the wrong person... or youkai found out. She still wasn't quite ready to return to work, but she thought perhaps with a few more days, she would be.

No, the problem wasn't about controlling her reiki, it was the brooding daiyoukai with the proverbial cloud of doom hanging over his head. The worse part was, he had been a shining example of courtesy. He hadn't once complained about her refusal to do anything business related, he had not gripped about the naps she took after their sparring, he no longer woke her up before the crack of dawn, and better yet, they hadn't had one verbal battle... in _three_ days. She should be thrilled. Leaping for joy... instead she thought her head just might explode.

He had been acting strange ever since the first day of her training, and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why. She had pinpointed it to the ocean fiasco, but there is where any moments of clarity ended. She thought maybe it was something related to being a youkai... or perhaps more specifically, being an inuyoukai. But her knowledge of any particular species was limited at best. She may be a miko, but it was not like days of old, where youkai lived openly and information abounded.

Her eyes shifted again to the shadowed figure laying on the floor. He had given up attempting to sleep on the love seat, claiming a bed of nails would be more comfortable. She frowned as the youkai male turned for the hundredth time. If his restless movements for the second night in a row were any indication, Sesshomaru's worst nightmare of being surrounded by a room full of females may be less torturous. The night air was unusually chilly tonight, and she now had the only remaining blanket, as hers had been claimed by the sea. Sesshomaru had one towel covering his feet and another wrapped around his arms. Her lip curled into a faint smile. Who would have thought? She had always assumed youkai had a higher tolerance to the things found uncomfortable or even dangerous to humans. She supposed they did, but that didn't mean they didn't prefer the creature comforts all beings were inclined to.

Her lips turned down as once again she saw his body shift. She thought she heard a faint groan or growl accompanying the movement. At this rate, neither of them was going to get any sleep... again. "Will you just move back to the sofa already? You're driving me crazy!" She huffed.

"Hn. If you believe that torture device to be so comfortable, I will not stop you from making use of it. I will gladly take the bed Higurashi." He grumbled sourly.

Instead of his words irritating her, a small thrill shot through her. For the first time in days, he had responded to her barb. She turned on her side, propping her head up on a hand. Her eyes peered through the darkness, only able to make out the basic lines of his figure.

"How old are you?" Silence met her. "Oh, come on. I'm sure whatever your age is, you definitely don't look it!" She teased. She rolled onto her stomach, scooting to lay sideways on the bed to better face him. "Okay, I'll guess." She turned her head thoughtfully, thinking back to all the small tidbits she knew of him. There wasn't much she didn't know when it came to his work life, but very little about his personal one. She knew next to nothing about his past and had only ever heard of his half-brother who lived in America with his wife. But she thought perhaps she was beginning to. She didn't know why that pleased her so much and she forced her mind back to safer topics. Thinking, she remembered all the original works of ancient art that hung on his office walls, the swords she had only caught a glimpse of once at his home when she had delivered some documents. "Six?"

"Hn."

"Older? Hm... Eight?" There was another pause. "Eight-hundred years old." She said softly.

He braced for the torrent of questions. He could count on one hand the number of humans who had known of his true identity through the last few hundred years, and all of them had asked the same annoying things. What was it like? Did he ever get bored... how did it feel seeing history...

A burst of laughter filled the room, making him lift his head, his eyes wide. "That's a lot of paperwork."

"Paperwork?" He said in surprise.

"I was picturing you buried under 800 years of paperwork."

She burst out laughing again, causing him to sit up. "And what amuses you now?"

"Oh." She said gasping. "I was thinking if they had cell phones back then, how many would have fallen to the great Sesshomaru Taisho. Hahaha... oh, my stomach." She wheezed, rolling on her back.

Amazed, he shook his head. This woman...unwillingly, the image of a mountain of melting metal and plastic entered his mind. He snorted, his efforts to restrain his mirth unsuccessful.

Abruptly she sat up her finger pointing. "You laughed!"

"I did no such thing." He said instinctively.

"Liar!" She crowed. "That was definitely a Sesshomaru laugh. Level 3."

"Level 3?"

"Hm. Level 1... eyes, Level 2... small, almost invisible smile... usually kinda scary since its hard to tell why..., Level 3...snort." She said ticking them off. "Level 3 is considered a rare. And as for Level 4 and 5...well..." She trailed off, her mind finally catching up with her mouth. A warm heat crawled up her neck.

Sesshomaru was at a loss. It was then that he came to the realization that figuring out this onna was utterly impossible. She was going to drive him insane. An awkward pause filled the room, as Sesshomaru laid down again, pulling the useless towel around his upper arms. The minutes ticked by, neither succumbing to sleep. He could not help but twist around, the floor becoming more uncomforable by the moment. At one time, sleeping on the ground would have caused no discomfort, but now, too used to sleeping on plush beds and warm sheets, he found his current position less than ideal.

A sound of the creaking bed alerted him and he turned his head. He watched as the small woman, bundled in a blanket rose, a single pillow in her hand. "What are you doing?"

"I thought that was obvious." She said mildly, making her way slowly to the sofa. She sighed sleepily as she curled up on the small cushions and called over her shoulder. "I'll give you the bed, but I'm keeping the blanket. I left the sheet there though."

"Move back to the bed, Higurashi."

"No can do. If I have to lay awake one more night because of your growling, I may just, well I don't know what. I'm too tired to think of anything particularly devious right now. And don't think to refuse because if you do - _aieeeee_!" She shrieked, eyes popping open. Once again, she found herself picked up, except this time, instead of being flung over his shoulder, he kept her wrapped up in warm arms. She was summarily dumped back on the bed before she could even think to respond. Her eyes grew wider when he moved to the other side of the bed and lying down with his back facing her, he yanked the sheet up to cover himself.

"Sleep."

Sleep? That was the last thing on her mind now. She tried to make her breathing light, hyper aware of the foot of space separating her from the still form on the other side. Maybe she could just wait until he fell asleep and then move back to the sofa.

"You are not sleeping."

"Ah, how can you tell?" She asked, startled.

"Your mind is practically buzzing...and your heartbeat."

She grimaced as it kicked up at his words. "You can hear it?"

"Hn."

Turning on her back, she glared at his stiff shoulders. "That's kind of creepy you know."

"How is a natural ability 'creepy'?" He said, also turning to lay on his back. Their shoulders now inches apart.

"I didn't say it was for _you_. But knowing that you can hear my heartbeat is weird for _me_. I suspected that your senses were much stronger than mine, but are all of them like that?"

"No. My sense of smell is more so. The others while heightened, are not nearly as sharp as my ability to scent." He stopped abruptly, unsure why he had shared the information so easily, even if he did trust her more than others.

She was quiet, contemplating. "It must be hard sometimes. Living in the city and all."

"One adapts."

"Poor Sesshomaru. Well, on the bright side, this helps."

"What helps?" He asked curiously, his eyes flicking to her face. He could see clearly the small smile that tugged at her lips. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped, resting on her chest.

"Knowing." She said simply. "I knew you were a youkai before, and it certainly helped my ability to assist in your work, but I could never ask any details. Perfume for example. After a while I realized that it bothered you and stopped wearing it. Air fresheners, having the lights changed to a lower wattage, things like that. But now that you know what I am, and I can freely acknowledge, if even only to you, that you are youkai, it makes things easier and I can stop guessing."

"What a clever assistant you are." He murmured. Now that he thought back, there had been several subtle changes throughout the years. Ones that he had only noted absently until now. Knowing that she had been aware of his heritage all this time put a new perspective on many things.

"That's my job, after all." She said smugly through a yawn.

"Hn. Yes, your job." He said, his frown hidden by the dark.

"Besides, where would you be without a clever assistant like me, hm?" She said sleepily.

"I see I will have to watch myself in the future, Higurashi. Otherwise, your head may get too big to fit through the door." He said mildly.

"Mhm...Make sure you stay on your side of the bed..." She said, her breath evening out.

He watched her for a long while, letting the steady rhythm of her heart lull him to sleep.

* * *

It was a firm, sharp pain that woke him to the morning sun. He hissed as another tug made his scalp burn. Slowly, he opened his eyes only to meet the fuzzy white of his pillow. Somehow, in the night, he had turned to sleep on his stomach. Cautiously, he tried to lift his head, only to let his head fall back to the pillow when several strands of hair ripped from his head. He groaned, closing his eyes for a moment in resignation. There was no doubt in his mind that whatever predicament he now found himself, Kagome was somewhere in the midst of it. He could feel her warm body curled against him. Her back pushed tightly into his side while his arm was slung loosely around her waist. The position did not even allow him to move his arm as the only place it could go was behind his back.

"Higurashi." He waited, only to have her steady breathing respond.

"Wake up." He said louder.

She moaned, curling into a tighter ball. He gritted his teeth as more pain shot through his head.

"Kagome, I will take your response as a desire to once again be tossed into the sea."

Her body shot straight up, fingers instinctively clenching in the silky mass she had worked her hands through. A strangled growl brought her rapidly blinking eyes around. Narrowed golden eyes glared back through a curtain of silver.

"Let. Go."

Her fuzzy mind looked dumbly down at her hands tangled hopelessly in the long lengths of his hair. Somehow, she had ended up laying on the silky strands, clutching the ends as if a blanket. Gasping, she loosened her hold and carefully scooted off the pile of hair.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I had no idea-" Her eyes widened when she saw that she hadn't been the only thing to lay claim to his locks. "No! Don't mov-"

Another strangled growl emitted when he tried to sit up. His hands coming up blindly in a vain attempt to forcefully remove whatever held him.

"Just wait. I'll get it. Your hair is stuck in the headboard." She said hastily, scrambling over his body to the other side of the bed. The intricate, scrolled design carved out of the dark wood may have looked elegant and harmless, but clearly it had as much of a self-denied fetish for his hair as she did.

"The headboard? I have been felled by a woman and a piece of wood? Never in my existence would I have believed this Sesshomaru could reach such lows." He muttered as he waited for her to untangle the mess made.

She patted his shoulder "Done." She said, biting her lip, trying to hold in her mirth. He didn't move, his head still buried in the pillow.

"I will be kind Higurashi, and give you ten seconds to compose yourself. I would suggest being anywhere but in this room when I rise."

She needed no further encouragement as she dashed to the bathroom. Sesshomaru sighed as he heard the door shut firmly.

"She will be the death of me."

* * *

**Author's Drabbles: Are you proud of me? Another chapter posted in the SAME month and it's a long(ish) one! Anyhow, a little about this chapter... it's not a particularly significant or meaningful one. Just another amusing interlude between our favorite characters. Things will begin to pick up in the next few chapters though. This chapter was written simply, well, because I wanted to and an extremely amusing conversation in chat about hair being tangled in headboards inspired me to. Those of you who are aware of the chat know what I am talking about, so my hat is off to you for this. - Yours, Ladyfifi**

**PS: There is a Q&A about this story on my profile if anyone is interested.**


	13. Chapter 13 Mystery Hands

**Chapter 13 - Mystery Hands**

_**"Often, the hands will solve a mystery that the intellect has struggled with in vain." - Carl Jung**_

_**

* * *

**_"What do you mean, 'I can't'?" She asked irritably_**.**_

"I did not think the phrase required explanation." Sesshomaru replied just as irritably.

Nostrils flaring and teeth grinding, Kagome said sweetly. "Sesshomaru, I'm hot and sore. We are done sparring for the day and I want to enjoy the luxuries that come, at a rather high cost I might add, with my vacation. Part of that is my massage and spa treatments. I have two free ones left," she said advancing closer, "and I" She said punctuating her words as she poked a finger in his chest "intend to" another poke "use them."

"Hn. If the cost is your only concern, I will be happy to reimburse you."

She huffed. "No, that is _not_ my only concern... I have no concerns! I just want my massage!" She said, forcing down the urge to stamp her foot. She waved her hand. "I don't know why I'm standing here arguing the point. I'm going. I'll be back in a couple hours... If you get bored, I hear the fishing is good." She said helpfully as she began making her way to the door. She paused, her eyes turning to glare at him. "Don't get any ideas either." She held up both her pointer fingers, crossing them as if they were swords. "Getting between a miko and her relaxation time is a _very_ dangerous thing to do, got that?"

He seemed less than cowed as he narrowed his eyes, arms crossed over his broad chest. He watched through the window as she took off down the sandy beach, a satisfied smile playing at her lips. Clearly, she was under the delusion that he would take her threat seriously. Dangerous? Anticipation rolled through him as he calmly followed in the unsuspecting miko's wake.

* * *

Kagome sighed in pleasure as she carefully moved to lay face down on the padded table. She had come prepared this time and had worn a bikini. Flashes of the last time and the near disaster with a slipping towel, causing her to rethink doing without the swimsuit. A light breeze blew in from the crystal blue waters into the silk tent erected on the smooth, sandy beach, kissing her warm skin.

"Rahul, you have no idea how much I have been looking forward to this." She said groaning as a particularly sore muscle stretched in her back. "I've discovered muscles I never knew I had."

The masseuse chuckled as he poured a light-scented oil in his hands. "No worries, love. I am sure I can do something about them." Turning his back to her, he called. "Go ahead and untie your top."

Obediently, she tugged loose the bows holding the bikini top around her neck and back. Clutching it to her chest, she left it underneath her as she laid down flat, her arms lying along her sides. Turning her head to face away towards the sea, she closed her eyes, the sound of the waves lulling her. She tuned out the sounds of shuffling behind her as the man prepared the lotions and oils. It wasn't until some minutes had passed, that she realized no hands were kneading the taught muscles.

"Rahul?" She mumbled, keeping her eyes closed. "Its taking an awfully long time with that oil."

Warm hands settled firmly on her shoulders, momentarily startling her before she relaxed. As if waiting for such a response, firm fingers began rubbing the slick oil into her skin, using ever-widening circular motions until they came to her arms. They trailed down to the tips of her fingers, thumbs pressing into her palms, before they glided back up kneading out the knots that had settled in her upper arms.

"Mmmm." She hummed contently.

The hands paused for a moment before once again moving to her shoulders. They took their time making their way down her back, leaving nothing but heaven behind them. Her skin had grown warm, and she faintly noted that small, pleasurable shocks were left behind wherever the hands went. _Strange._ _Must be the oil_, she thought absently.

Down further those magic hands went until they rested low on her spine. Fingers curled around her hips, thumbs digging into the tender muscle above the swell of her buttocks. Time passed obliviously, and the hands that in the beginning had been working so diligently to erase the tension resting at her waist, seemed to change; and soon their motions felt more like a caress. A whisper of an alarm dinged on the outer reaches of her mind, but before it could rouse her from the bliss she'd found, the hands moved.

They began again at her calves. Those clever fingers unerringly found even the smallest aches and melted them away. A heat had grown in her stomach. Anticipation had built between the pauses. Her heartbeat quickened minutely with every stroke of his palms as they climbed steadily to the backs of her thighs, stopping only for a short time to brush the backs of her knees. Her mind began to spin wildly. Why was she responding this way? This wasn't her first massage, and certainly wasn't the first from Rahul. Every touch of those hands had some unknown tension climbing higher.

She forced her body to remain relaxed, her eyes closed. But she could not hold back the gasp as fingertips grazed underneath the very edges of her bikini bottoms. The hands froze at the sound, and she heard a harsh intake of breath behind her. Her eyes popped open, and using one arm to hold her top to her chest, she propped herself on her other elbow and twisted her torso to look behind her.

Deep blue eyes widened as they met molten gold. Her lips parted and her skin flushed. Frantically, she tried to tear her eyes away from his, but he held them still. Voice frozen, she could think of nothing to say as he moved with predatory intent. Her head tilted as she looked up into the sharpened features of the taiyoukai that towered above her. Ever so slowly, he bent. Clawed hands landed at her sides, trapping her.

Her heart beat wildly, her breath coming out unsteadily. And still she could not moved her gaze from his. She was well and truly caught. Swallowing, she found just enough strength to make one last attempt.

"Sessh -" Lips captured hers, silencing her words. They were demanding and there was no doubt in her mind, that he would take whatever he wanted. _There is no way he can blame this on curiosity_, she thought distantly.

A growl of satisfaction vibrated against her chest as he hauled her closer, leaving her legs dangling at his sides. The shock that had held her immobile slowly left and tentatively she began to respond. The kiss went on forever. It wasn't until she thought her lungs would burst, did she pull away. Gasping for breath, she shuddered when his open lips trailed hotly down her jaw to the tender skin of her neck and collarbone.

Her free hand clenched convulsively at his waist. At some point it had unknowingly wandered there, her fingers curled in the belt-loops of his pants. He responded swiftly to her body's automatic prodding and brought his arms down to tug her tight against him. Her thighs clenched around his hips as he moved closer, and she moaned. It was the slightly painful pricks of the deadly claws wrapped around her waist that brought her near-forgotten common sense rushing back.

"S-stop..." She stuttered. Sharp teeth nipped lightly at her ear in reprimand. "Sesshomaru," She panted. "We have to stop." But he seemed deaf to her faint demands. Desperately she gathered her wits.

"Mr. Taisho." She said, making her voice as firm as her protesting body would allow. "Mr. Taisho." She repeated. Slowly, his movements ceased, and he pulled his face from where it had once been making a dangerous trail to the swell of her breasts.

Their eyes met silently, and she waited. Her hands trembled as he carefully took a step back. His chest rose and fell as he took deep, steady breaths. Burnished gold met tumultuous blue once more before he wordlessly spun around and left the equally unsettled miko alone on the warm sandy beach.

* * *

It had taken hours before Kagome felt composed enough to speak with Miliana. Somehow, she had made her way back to the bure before she had plopped down on the love seat and seemingly stared into space. The incident had replayed in her mind a hundred times, and each time, it caused shivers to run down her body. Sure, she had been in relationships before, and though she hadn't ever gone the final step with a man, she had experimented plenty. But never had any man in her past made her feel as _he_ had. And she had no idea what to do about it. He was her boss for Kami's sake!

Of course she found him attractive. She had known that from the very first meeting, but she had never let it effect their working relationship and had buried any forbidden thoughts deep down, never to see the light. Sesshomaru had opened up Pandora's box ever since he'd come to the island, and Kagome was having a very difficult time putting everything back where it belonged.

One thing that had become clear, there was no way either of them would survive staying here another day. Kagome entered the main hut and called out softly. The older woman turned and smiled warmly.

"Mrs. Taisho. What can I do for you?"

Kagome cleared her throat. "Call me Kagome. Actually Miliana, Mr. Taisho and I would like to leave tomorrow. There are some pressing things we need to get back to, and I'm afraid we are going to have to cut the vacation a few days short."

The woman clucked. "That's a shame. Are you sure you can't stay? Rahul seemed to think you and your husband were getting on rather well." She said teasingly.

Kagome shifted uneasily, her cheeks heating. "Yes, well, I'm afraid matters back home can't wait."

Miliana sighed. "Well, I can't force you to stay. I will let the pilot know. What time should he be ready to leave?"

"Early." She said hastily, ignoring the woman's raised eyebrows. "As early as possible." Vacation time was over.

* * *

**Author's Drabble: Alright peeps! I hope you liked the latest installment...I had to change the rating of this story just for this chapter... Keep in mind this is about as 'lemony' as it will get. I'm not a big 'lemon' writer but I think in order for the next chapter to make sense, the reader REALLY has to know why things will get slightly awkward between them from here on out for a while. **

**Anyho - How lucky is Kagome, huh? She got a MASSAGE from our favorite taiyoukai! Lucky her! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 A Splendid Summer Morning

**CHAPTER 14 – A Splendid Summer Morning...**

**"_It was a splendid summer morning, and it seemed nothing could go wrong..." - John Cheever_**

There were so many reasons for Sesshomaru to despise flying. At least, flying in planes. It was noisy, smelly and crowded, even if you were in First Class. Worst of all, it left him in rather uncomfortable proximity to the woman sitting next to him. And for this, he blamed Jaken, whom in his unknowingly unhealthy wisdom, had seen to it that Higurashi's seat was next to his. Oh yes, Jaken would pay; never mind the poor toad's lack of knowledge to the fiasco that had occurred on one Turtle Island.

For the last eight hours, Sesshomaru had kept his eyes carefully averted from the smaller figure sitting beside him. They had come to an unspoken agreement that discussing what had occurred on the sandy beaches of Fiji was taboo. Never mind that the uneasy tension that now lay between them bothered him almost as much as his astonishing lack of control yesterday had. And he had no idea what to do about either. Worse yet, despite being a thousand miles away from their little vacation island, the desire to repeat what had happened hadn't left him. The instincts that had guided him for hundreds of years had finally betrayed him. Always before, they had been in sync with what his brain told him was right... but now they veered in two directions. It angered him that this slip of a woman was the cause. The rattling of the food-cart being pushed down the isle pulled him from his thoughts.

"Anything to drink, sir?" The male attendant inquired, a forcefully cheerful smile plastered to his face.

"No." Sesshomaru said shortly, dismissing the man, only to raise his head sharply as the scent of attraction wafted toward him. The attendant had directed his attention to Kagome. The man's smile was decidedly less forced and his eyes traveled leisurely over curves that couldn't be hidden even when she was sitting.

"And for you, miss?" He said silkily.

Kagome looked up from the magazine she'd been pretending to read at the blonde-haired steward. He was fairly attractive, she noted absently. Smiling, she shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Are you sure there isn't anything you would... like?"

She smiled again. "I'm fine."

Sesshomaru watched as the man's lips turned down slightly in disappointment, and unknowingly glared. _Pathetic._ "Well, if you change your mind, my name is Hojo."

She nodded, her eyes moving back to the magazine lying in her lap.

"It is a wonder the human species is not extinct."

She stiffened at his voice and swallowed to dispel the slight quiver in her belly, before she asked warily. "Why do you say that?"

"If _Rahul_ and that man, _Hojo_ are examples of what women desire of their males, then humans are more pathetic than I originally thought." He said crossing his arms, eyes narrowed upon the attendant who had moved further down the aisle to flirt shamelessly with a much more receptive buxom blonde.

She stared blankly. "Is this your way of breaking the ice? Because if it is, it really sucks."

He frowned, his gazed turning back to hers, studying. His eyes lightened and he scoffed. "And here I thought you were rebuking his attentions. Poor Higurashi. I did not realize how woefully inexperienced you were." He settled more comfortably into his seat, oddly pleased with this new revelation. She glared, her mouth opening to retort before she shook her head and snapped her lips closed over clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid I did not catch that, Higurashi." He said, pretending to examine his nails.

"Nothing at all. I had a question but realized it was rhetorical on my part. Please, don't let me stop you from your _silent _contemplation of the _sorry_ state of the human species , your Royal Highness." She sniped, furiously flipping her magazine closed. Reaching above her, she snapped off the small reading light. "And for future reference, my _experience_ or lack there of, is none of your business." Jerking the small pillow and blanket from the pocket in front of her, she turned to lay down, facing away from the inexplicably annoyed taiyoukai next to her. Stuffing the pillow under her head, she covered herself with the blanket, the nonverbal message blatantly clear.

* * *

The blast of gritty exhaust expelled by the passing motorists outside the arrival terminal, the crush of impatient bodies and the characteristic gloom of early morning smog hanging over the metropolis signaled that the brittle pair had finally arrived in Tokyo. Too bad her common sense hadn't, she thought morosely. She shifted awkwardly from foot to foot as she glanced at the stiff profile of the daiyoukai standing beside her. He hadn't attempted any more conversation after the incident with the flight attendant, which she had been more than happy about, except … it only seemed to make the tension between them all the more stifling.

She had briefly contemplated opening a dialogue regarding business, but somehow what was once so simple, simply wasn't. The distant but easy camaraderie, the accepted roles each had once performed, was gone. Worst of all, that niggling voice in the back of her mind, the one she had managed to bury under mountains of paperwork and schedules for years, was now taunting her growing attraction to someone who had 'forbidden' written all over him. She sighed. _What a muddle._

The woosh of the dark-colored car pulling up broke her from her jumbled thoughts. A youthful orange-haired boy exited the driver's side, green eyes sparkling. "Mr. Taisho." He said cheerfully, bowing. "It is a pleasure to have you back." Turning, his grin widening, he looked at Kagome. "Miss Higurashi, the boys have missed you these past weeks."

She smiled affectionately, reaching out a hand to pat his arm. "I have missed them too, Shippo. Please tell them I will be there this Saturday."

"They will be thrilled to hear so Kag- er Miss Higurashi." He said, glancing uneasily at Sesshomaru, who was by all appearances uninterested in their conversation. But Shippo knew otherwise. In fact, his senses told him it was an entirely different story. _ Hmm. A mystery. _He thought, interest sparking. Nothing got him like a good mystery.

"Mr. Watanabe." Interrupted a cool voice, the unspoken message clear. _**(1)**_

Shippo straightened, snapping to attention. "Sir." In moments, Sesshomaru's private driver had the bags stored away before he stood patiently holding the car door for his employer. The daiyoukai strode swiftly, hesitating only when he had reached the waiting vehicle.

"Today is Sunday, Miss Higurashi. I expect to see you in the morning to resume your duties."

_Tomorrow! _She wailed internally. She forced the panic she felt away. "Of course, sir." Mentally, she patted herself on the back when her voice remained steady.

Nodding, he turned back to the car, but again hesitated. "Do you require transportation?"

_Yet another hour of being in close proximity to him? Pass._ "Not at all Mr. Taisho, I will take a cab." She said firmly.

"Hn." His eyes narrowed when he noticed the keen interest his driver paid to the dialogue. "Is there something else you need to discuss with Miss Higurashi, Watanabe?"

Shippo's eyes widened and if was possible, stood even straighter. "No, Mr. Taisho." Hastily, he closed the door, before scurrying to the driver's seat. As the car began to take off, Sesshomaru rolled down the window, just enough for Kagome to hear his parting words, before he vanished into traffic.

"Tomorrow, Miss Higurashi." He said. And oddly, she thought he was reminding himself as much as her.

She took a deep breath. "Things are going to be fine, Kagome. You'll go into work and things will be just like they always were. It's all in your mind... everything was just some crazy dream. Don't make a mountain out of a mole-hill. Routine is the key." She nodded firmly to herself, oblivious to the odd looks passersby gave her as she continued her rant. "From now on, thoughts of isolated islands and massage tables are not allowed. Nope. You are Kagome Higurashi, assistant extraordinaire, and Sesshomaru...no, no _Mr. Taisho,_ is your boss. Nothing will go wrong." Determined, she raised her hand. "Taxi!"

* * *

The shrill sound of the alarm pulled her from a restless sleep. Groaning she cracked open blood-shot eyes to peer at the glowing numbers blinking at her. 06:15. The sluggish wheels turning in her head screeched to a stop as she shot up in bed.

"Oh, kami!" She shouted, as she frantically wrestled out of the covers. Tripping on bare feet, she rushed to the bathroom, not even daring to pause when she smacked her toe on the dresser.

"Ow, ow, ow." Hopping and skipping, she yanked her pajama shirt over her head, while her other hand blindly reached for the handle to turn on the shower. "Ahhh! Cold, cold." She whimpered when chilled water hit her back. It was the shortest shower Kagome had ever had. But, her frantic dash came to a standstill as she stared blankly into her crammed closet.

Clothes, she need clothes. For the first time since the day of her fateful interview five years ago, Kagome had no idea what to wear. It should be a simple affair, choosing a suit. It's not like she was trying to impress anyone, right? Groaning, she covered her face with her palms. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The hurried clicking of heels down the long hall caught everyone's attention. Surprised looks and whispers were ignored as the dark-haired woman rushed to the large double doors at the end. For the first time in Taisho Corp's history, Kagome Higurashi, was late. Face flushed with exertion from her frantic dash from the substation, she paused to smooth the damp hair she had twisted into some semblance of a bun before she entered the office. And if it felt she was going to her doom, she chose to ignore it.

The faint rustling of papers could be heard coming from Sesshomaru's office as she made her way to her desk. Biting her lip, she gently set down her purse before gliding to the coffee bar to start a pot. _Routine_, she chanted silently.

"You are late." She cringed as the words cut through the air.

Clearing her throat, she walked to stand in the entrance to his office. His expression was closed, his eyes cool as he glanced at her from his seat behind the desk. "I apologize, Mr. Taisho. It won't happen again."

Critical eyes trailed down, noting her disheveled appearance. "Hn. I suggest Miss Higurashi, that you remove yourself to the lady's room. Your current state does not reflect the professional standards required of you."

Stiffening, she gritted her teeth as a particularly smart retort bubbled up. "Of course, sir." She intoned. "I apologize." Her eyes trained on an empty spot above his head, missing the flash of annoyance that crossed his face.

"You may go, Miss Higurashi." He snapped. "I trust the coffee will be ready soon?"

"I'll get it right away." She said, bowing slightly, before she pivoted to leave. She squeaked when her high heel caught. Her hand shot out, grabbing the edge of the door, preventing a near tumble to the ground. Cheeks aflame, she straightened, never once turning to see what reaction her clumsiness had pulled from the man seated behind her.

She took as long as she dared preparing the single cup of caffeine, before she slowly made her way back to his office. Knocking softly, she entered at his acknowledgment. "Your coffee." It was like a bad horror film, she thought disconnectedly. One where, you know what's coming, but no matter how much you yell at the screen, it doesn't change anything. Helplessly she watched as the rim of the saucer hit the gold name placard on the desk, her lips opened in silent protest as in agonizingly slow motion, the cup tipped over.

Frozen, she stared in dismay as the steaming liquid spilled, rushing toward the edge... and directly onto Sesshomaru's lap. With a roar, he leapt to his feet, hands uselessly tugging soaking cloth away from skin. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Racing around the desk, she reached out helping hands. "Let me-"

"No!" He barked, backing up. "You've done quite enough."

"But, if you would just let me-" She started, hands once again reaching. Her eyes widened in surprise when he jumped back, eyes trained on the door behind her. Spinning, she met the cool, interested gaze of a set of very familiar golden eyes.

"Please, do continue, dear." The statuesque woman glided quietly across the wood floor, her arms folded casually across her chest. She circled the room until she stood mere feet away. A shiver ran down Kagome's spine as she had the odd impression of a predator assessing its prey. "Don't let my presence interrupt you." She prompted, waving her hand in the direction of the still daiyoukai.

Kagome swallowed, hands still unknowingly stretched out. "Ms. Taisho … I … ahh, it's really not what you-"

"Mother. Your visit is unexpected."

"Is it? Ah well, one finds so many interesting things that way, don't you think?" Her head tilted playfully, her eyes flicking between the awkward pair. Delicately, she sniffed. The subtle gesture missed by only one in the room.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said dismissively. "What did you require, Mother?"

"Why, Sesshomaru!" She pouted. "How soon you forget! As I recall, I was promised a trip with my only son. Isn't that so Miss Higurashi?" She inquired.

"Ah, yes Ms. Taisho." Kagome said hastily as she edged her way to the doors of freedom. She had no desire to be between mother and son when the fireworks began.

"I'm afraid it will have to -"

"Oh, I think not. I think now is the perfect time. And I _did_ forgive you for missing my birthday party. Will you ignore your mother's kindness?" She said teasingly, but and edge of steel had entered her voice. _**(2)**_

Suppressing a shudder, Sesshomaru made one last attempt. "I have just returned from an extended trip, there is much I need to catch up on."

The elder youkai shrugged. "I'm sure Miss Higurashi can handle it. And, if I recall dear, your _business_ _trip_ was planned to last a few days more. But perhaps your business concluded early? I'm sure the results were satisfactory?"

"An interest in business, Mother? Unlike you." He said tightly.

A dangerous smile curved her lips. "I have many interests. As I grow bored quickly, they are always changing. It has been a while since matters of the office have caught my attention. But, as you seem to have no time to spend with your poor mother, perhaps Miss Higurashi will do me the honor of reacquainting me with the inner dealings of Taisho Corp. I am quite keen on hearing about this venture of yours that kept you abroad so long."

Kagome froze, her face turning pale as she glanced with wide eyes at the silver-haired male. His eyes flickered in her direction before his attention returned to the already triumphant matron.

"Two days."

"Excellent!" Ms. Taisho exclaimed, clapping her hands. "The car is waiting for us downstairs. I'm sure we will have a lovely time, wont we?"

"Hn." _Lovely, indeed._ _It would be pure torture,_ he thought. He glanced down at the large wet spot staining the front of his pants. He snorted silently. And yesterday, somehow he had convinced himself that nothing could go wrong.

* * *

For those that need a reminder: 'Interesting trivia/facts/quotes throughout the chapter are annotated with an _**italic number, i.e. (0)**_. Below is the corresponding explanation.

_**Watanabe is the last name of the person used as the voice of Shippo in the Japanese version.**_

_**In the manga, when Sesshomaru's Mother observed Sesshomaru's trial after activating the Meido-Seki, she seemed only casually concerned about the possibility of his death. After he refused the escape route she offered, she seemed put off, huffing, "Fine. Ignore your mother's kindness." **_Ifound this quote amusing and decided to use it. I thought it fittingly captured her character.

A/N: Yes, it has been a long time. You can thank a dear friend of mine for kicking me in the butt to complete this chapter. I am sorry to those who became frustrated waiting for it. The woe's of life got to me, but I will do my best to continue. I think having my friend around to remind me the error of my ways will help, so please thank her. She is why this is up for your reading pleasure.

P.S. For those worried when the next chapter will be out... the answer is fairly soon. It is basically done, some minor tweaking and beta'ing are all that's left. (Again, thank my friend since she insisted on me having at least one more chapter done before I posted this.) I make no promises after that. I hope you enjoyed and again, sorry for the wait.


	15. Chapter 15 Tactics

**Chapter 15 - Tactics**

"_**Strategy without tactics is the slowest route to victory. Tactics without strategy is the noise before defeat." - Sun Tzu**_

The tinkle of cheerful laughter filling the warm night from worry-free passengers did nothing to ease the irritation Sesshomaru felt since his reluctant boarding of the cruise liner. Nor did it appease his unease. His mother was up to something. The invisible hairs standing on his neck told him so. And usually it involved something of a distasteful nature, something that would cause him no end of grief. Surely, his mother had been a fox demon in another life. Her cunning ways and underhanded tactics were certainly not common for the inu-species.

They had been on the ship for several hours, yet she had not given one hint of her intentions. Her simple tactics, he thought objectively, was sound. One, corner the enemy. Being stuck miles from shore in the middle of the ocean certainly met that requirement. Two, unbalance the enemy. Leaving him to ponder her endless array of motives and not knowing them, which in turn left him unclear of how to counterattack, fulfilled the last.

Many believed he had learned his battle strategy from his father, but his true teachings had not been gleaned from his sire. The shrewd mind of the female Taisho had a knack for the artful. In his younger days, the battles between his dame and himself had proved challenging and hundreds of years later, nothing had changed. There was another woman who was the same, in her own way, he thought idly. He wondered was she was doing right now.

"Your father often searched for answers to his most difficult questions in a glass as well." The cool voice of his mother disturbing his contemplation of the liquid amber. She slipped gracefully into the chair next to him at the bar, swirling her drink lazily in her hand.

"Did he find what he sought?" Sesshomaru unwillingly asked.

"Hmm. If I recall, more often than not, the only thing he found, was the bottom of the glass." She said airily.

He turned, glancing at her dryly. "Your pearls of wisdom do you no justice, Mother."

She tisked. "Unlike your father, Sesshomaru dear, you completely lack any charm." She sighed. "Finding you a suitable mate will be such a chore. I will count my blessings should I find one who will put up with you longer than a day." _**(1)**_

And there was the first strike. Smoothly, he stood, glaring down at the infuriatingly unaffected countenance of the one who birthed him. "I believe this Sesshomaru has made himself clear on matters regarding that subject. There is no need to repeat myself."

"Of course not, dear." She said soothingly. "Nor is there a need to remind you of your duty to provide an heir. Now, I have taken the pleasure of locating several suitable prospects... unless you already have one in mind?" She asked demurely, sipping her drink. "If that is the case, I will happily call off the search." Strike two.

He growled as she continued. "I must say, it is quite difficult to select a prospective mate for you, not knowing your particular tastes. For example, mine always ran toward the fair-haired... though perhaps yours leans toward the other? Hm, I suppose there is something to be said for the dark-haired … always so feisty and unpredictable."

An image of Kagome, her eyes gleaming as they sparred flashed through his mind. Forcefully, he shoved it aside, cutting off whatever else the older inuyoukai chose to torture him with. "Enough." Stalking away, he ignored the watchful gaze drilling into his back. The victory, as always, was entirely satisfying.

"Hmm." A faint smile curled up ruby-painted lips. "Point to me."

* * *

Groaning, Kagome plopped down on the forgiving sofa. Her eyes drifted closed, and she wished for nothing more then to drift off to sleep. But her stomach cried out for sustenance, something she had forgone all day; and she owed a call to her mother._ Ramen first_, she thought, shuffling into the kitchen. Yawning, she filled a ramen cup with water and left it in the microwave to heat. Bringing her arms up, she rubbed away the tension that seemed to have permanently settled in her shoulders.

The day could be rated in the "Five Most Terrible." Though it _had_ improved slightly once Sesshomaru's mother had whisked him away. Without her boss there, the mishaps reminiscent of her teenage days had vanished, and Kagome had been able to accomplish... well actually she hadn't been able to get much of anything done. When news of her return reached the ears of the general offices, Kagome had been overwhelmed by relieved secretaries and managers, all with urgent matters requiring her expertise. She had felt like the proverbial whirlwind, moving to and fro. It was not until early evening as the masses had begun trickling out for the day, had she even the time to tend to matters of her own.

And therein lied the the crux...why her day had only _slightly_ improved. Had Kagome known before her vacation what an utter disaster Kagura would make of things during her absence she would have most certainly found someone else. _The cleaning lady could have done a better job of it_, she thought in disgust. How Kagome had misjudged the woman to such an extent was something she would have to consider at a later time. The evening had been spent strategizing and organizing the best way to handle the mess. Worst of all, when Sessh – Mr. Taisho, she reminded herself, found out how many feathers would have to be smoothed due to the sorry state of affairs, she would be doing some smoothing of her own. O_r maybe not_, she thought, shaking her head quickly to dispel the image of warm hands and scented oil.

Her hunger satisfied, she dialed a familiar number. "Higurashi residence."

"Hey, Mom."

"Kagome! Why, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon. Is everything alright? How was your trip?"

"It was fine." Kagome lied.

There was a short pause. "Dear, is there something you're not telling me?"

Her shoulders slumped. Successfully concealing her reiki from Sesshomaru must have inflated her head. In truth, she was a terrible liar and she'd known before she had even made this call that she wouldn't be able to hide it from her mother. It was a wonder Kagome had been able to keep the fact that she had been working for a youkai a secret this long. But she had made a promise to Sesshomaru that she wouldn't discuss that with anyone. No matter who it was, it wouldn't be right to tell. But still, she had to say something or else her mother would pry out everything. "Mom, something did happen on vacation, nothing bad," she added hastily. "but, I don't really know what to do about it."

"Kagome, dear... you didn't, well, you know, with anyone? I mean, I would hope you would do that sort of thing responsibly. There are safety measures-"

"Mom!" Kagome groaned. "I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"Well, you are nearly twenty-six, and I'm not too old I don't know what goes on in the world. It's perfectly natural to want a man in your life at your age. In fact, I think it would be good for you."

"Okay, could we just skip the whole _'When do I get grandbabies'_ part and stick to the important stuff?" Kagome pleaded, massaging her aching temples.

She heard her mother's sigh. Acceptance only a mother could have in her tone. "Kagome, I'm sure that whatever it is, you'll figure it out. You have always been quite good at finding the right answer."

The tension eased. "Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime, dear. Now, about those grandbabies..."

Kagome whimpered. Why did she get the sinking feeling she was losing this battle?

* * *

_**In the manga, when Sesshomaru's Mother observed Sesshomaru's trial after activating the Meido-Seki, she commented on Sesshomaru lacking his father's charm.**_Ifound this quote (along with another used in the previous chapter) amusing. Really, these tiny little quotes are what inspired me in writing 'Ms. Taisho's' character.

A/N: Okay guys, as promised, the next chapter deliever in a TIMELY fashion. I got such a nice review today that I just had to post this even though I was going to wait until the next chapter was finished. I know some of you are dissapointed that our two favorite people aren't the stars in this chapter, but for it to progress, it was time I started bringing in the other 'supporting' characters. Thoughts, opinions, comments are welcome. Also, I will do my best to work on the next chapter this week, but I make no promises.

**P.S. Don't tell Sesshomaru's mom that I only called her a supporting roll... please**


	16. Chapter 16 King's Gambit

**Chapter 16 – The King's Gambit**

"**In chess, one cannot control everything. Sometimes a game takes an unexpected turn..." - Vladimir Kramnik**

* * *

Kagome decided it was the paperwork that kept her tied to Sesshomaru. He was hopeless at it. His business was an enormous success because of his killer business instinct, deadly precision – and because he had Kagome to take care of the details. He'd likely have taken over the world by now, except there was no way she could have kept up with the endless mountains of paperwork it would create. Perhaps Sesshomaru should look into the cloning business, she mused...so that Sesshomaru could get on with buying up the world piece by piece.

I should have been born with eight arms, she thought idly. Although, she didn't think even a hundred arms would be enough to juggle everything she had to do today. But at least Sesshomaru wasn't around. She breathed a silent thanks to Ms. Taisho. Her arrival and Sesshomaru forced two-day leave of absence may have been a curse for him, but it had most certainly been a blessing for Kagome. It had given her the breathing room she needed. Her mother's words the night before had gone a long way to restoring her former confidence as well.

And Kagome had come to an important realization. Her life revolved entirely too much around her boss. She refused to even consider the why's. She didn't even know how it had happened... but at some point she had crossed that invisible line in which caring for him had become...personal. Their little trip to the tropics had made it clear to her she had been pulled into deep waters. It was time to find her way back to the shore before she drowned. The only problem was, she hadn't quite figured out how to do it.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for Sesshomaru Taisho. I was told this was his – Kagome?!"

Absently, she looked up at the deep voice and her eyes widened. "Koga?"

Startled silence stretched between them as the youkai's eyes traveled around the room before they settled on the gold-plated name plaque on her desk. "You work here?" He asked slowly. She nodded, still surprised at the odd turn of events. He recovered quickly, flashing a broad smile before striding casually to stand in front of her desk. She couldn't help but notice how nice he looked dressed in a dark charcoal suit as she stood to greet him.

"And Sesshomaru is your boss?"

She cleared her throat. "He is. I've been working as his assistant for five years now."

"Hm." He mused, crossing his arms. His cool grey eyes were intent as they stared at her.

"Hm, what?" She asked, arching a brow.

"Well that might be a bit of a problem, seeing as I had planned taking you to dinner and the old do – er, Taisho will be entering a business partnership with me."

His comment had been more a question then anything, and for a moment, Kagome was unsure how to respond. Walking silently over to the coffee bar, she used the time it took to prepare a cup to ponder her reply. As quick as Koga seemed to be to get straight to the point, he was clearly observant enough to stay silent, giving her the time she needed.

_It would be dangerous getting involved with a youkai, but maybe... maybe this is just what I need right now. Sesshomaru isn't going to like it though. _She thought, frowning. Quickly, she dispelled the last thought. Sesshomaru's opinion shouldn't matter when it came to her personal life. Her reki was under control, and who said she couldn't go out with someone... or rather youkai and just enjoy herself. Still...

Turning, she met Koga's intent blue-gray gaze. "I would like that, Koga. But, you should know that my life is quite … hectic and I wouldn't want to mislead -"

He shook his head, a broad smile on his face. "Why don't we just start with dinner?" He coaxed.

She hesitated for a moment, biting the inside of her lip. But when a picture of her and Sesshomaru on the masseuse table flashed in her mind's eye, it only reaffirmed the necessity to distance herself from a certain inu-youkai. "Alright." She agreed, smiling.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is bad. Mr. Taisho returns tomorrow afternoon, and I'm sure we will be here late working."

"Hm." Koga said with a frown. He wanted to see her tomorrow, and that old dog wasn't going to stop him. "Lunch then. Surely he allows time for lunch. We can have dinner another time."

"Well, usually I don't... but you're right. Perhaps it is time I _do_ make time for lunch."

Koga grinned and nodded before glancing back at the pile of papers on her desk. "I'll let you get back to work." Walking to the doors, he paused. "Tomorrow, lunch. Don't forget."

"Tomorrow." She promised.

After Koga left, Kagome sank back in her chair and sighed. She'd just chosen a direction to swim in, now she could only pray that somewhere in the distance was the shore.

* * *

Sesshomaru slumped in relief as his private elevator took him up to the top floor where his office resided. The two days spent with his mother had been grueling. He would never say it out loud for fear of her removing his head from his body, but she had _nagged_. Every moment she could, she spoke of him finding a mate and – he tugged at his constricting tie – grandpups. _Lots_ of grandpups. He thought perhaps the human ways of life time had forced them to adopt was beginning to influence her. Three hundred years ago, she would have been satisfied with him even considering having _one_ heir. And the _miais? _If Sesshomaru didn't have more self-control, he may have been found whimpering in a puddle on the floor by now. He had, had no choice but to select a few possibilities from the pile of profiles she had handed him if only to temporarily pacify her. The first one was already arranged for this weekend. **(1)**

The elevator chimed, the doors sliding open smoothly. Straightening, he ensured his reserved mask was in place before he entered the reception area. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he walked in, but the cheerful, yet collected face of his assistant waiting for him at his office door wasn't it. He hesitated for a moment, uncertain of how to handle this change from a couple days ago.

"Good morning, Mr. Taisho." She said, bowing slightly. "I hope you enjoyed your trip. I just put your coffee on your desk and items requiring your attention are there as well. I made sure you were not scheduled for any meetings until after lunch so that you had time to catch up. But I'm afraid your week will be rather busy after that. I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle though." She reassured breezily.

"Hn." He said, his eyes narrowing. Something smelled fishy. In the past, she had only passed him compliments, backward or otherwise, when she was attempting to derail him from getting worked up about things he knew he would not like. Yes, this game was familiar and one he could handle. The tension from the past several days left as he entered comfortable territory. Striding casually by her to take a seat at his desk, he waited for the slight easing of her shoulders before he struck.

"I trust you found everything to be in order upon our return? No... problems?" He asked silkily. "I'm afraid I didn't get the chance to "catch up" as you said when I first returned."

He hid the predatory grin that wanted to break out as her back went straight as a board. "Nothing I couldn't handle." She said glibly. She left out that she had worked 32 hours over the past two days and had to console many a high-profile customer with long phone conversations to ensure there wouldn't be a bloodbath when her boss returned. Luckily, most of the customers liked and trusted her. There was only one that had given her any sort of problem, and she had never particularly cared for him to begin with. She had never met him in person, but if his personality on the phone was any indication, she wasn't missing out. He gave her the creeps, though she would never tell Sesshomaru that.

"Hnn." He repeated, leaning back further in his chair. "And where is that replacement you so acclaimed before our... your trip?"

_Darn it_. He hadn't bought it for a second. She must be losing her touch, she thought in disgruntlement. _Alright, Kagome._ She encouraged silently.

"You were right."

"What?" Sesshomaru blinked in surprise, his chair rocking forward as he sat up.

She paused and looked at him hesitantly. "You've changed your mind?"

He scowled. "Higurashi, you are well aware that I change my mind about little." He watched her, suspiciously uncertain of what direction her frustratingly unpredictable mind had wander off to.

"Yes. And you were absolutely right, Mr. Taisho. I should have listened to you when you said Kagura was not the best for the job. To tell the truth... I have gotten used to this position and like things a certain way. I probably would have been annoyed with anyone regardless of their qualifications. I can understand a bit more why you were so against having someone come in and changing things." She smiled reassuringly, her eyes wide with feigned innocence. "Don't worry Mr. Taisho. In the future, I will be much more selective with my replacements when I take time off."

She pivoted swiftly and shut the door before he had a chance to protest. He sat still, a bit bewildered about how the conversation had so quickly left his control. But his mind kept going back to her last words. More time off? He thought not. He wouldn't survive it.

* * *

The morning passed in a whirlwind with contracts needing signing and emails to muddle through. Kagome was called into the office often to jot down notes and provide input on inner office dealings. Sesshomaru was so caught up, he didn't even notice the passage of time. He called out absently at the soft knock at his door.

"Mr. Taisho. I just wanted to let you know that I will be going out to lunch today."

His eyes never left the computer screen. "Hn? Is there a lunch meeting I was unaware of?"

There was a pause. "No. It is not a lunch meeting. I am going out on a _personal_ lunch."

He frowned, finally glancing up. "Why? Whatever it is that you want, just have it delivered as usual. I'm sure there is work that could be getting done, Higurashi." He said pointedly.

"I am aware of what work has to be done, Mr. Taisho and I have taken that into account." She rejoined coolly. "One hour off for lunch will not prevent me from completing my work."

He opened his mouth to deny the outing, when his nose caught a scent. His eyes snapped to the door.

"Koga."

The wolf flashed a grin. "Sesshomaru."

"I am aware that we have business Koga, but I have not scheduled a meeting with you today and am rather busy. If you call to make an appointment, we can meet at another time."

"Oh, I'm not here to see you today." The youkai waved dismissively. He turned his appreciative gaze on Kagome. "I'm just here to pick up my date. Are you ready, Kagome?"

"Er, yes. I was just telling Mr. Taisho that I was leaving." She said, her eyes glancing uneasily between the two men.

"Date?" Sesshomaru asked, deliberately ignoring the other male, his sharp eyes on his assistant.

"Well, you see... funny story, really." She began, licking her lips. "I met Koga on the plane going to Fiji and well, he said we'd get together once he returned to Japan. He didn't know I worked for you and when he showed up yesterday to see you, well we were both surprised. What a coincidence, huh?" She laughed as she finished her rambling.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said with deceptive mildness.

"Well! I guess we'll be going. I'll be back in an hour." She said with false brightness.

"Just a moment, Higurashi." Kagome had to force down the urge to cringe. Oh yes, she recognized that tone. It was the "someone is about to die" tone. She watched in dread as he stood with a false calmness radiating. "I believe I will join you."

"Mr. Taisho!" Kagome whispered heatedly.

Koga frowned. "Hey you old do... Taisho, no offense but three's a crowd if you get my drift?"

Sesshomaru turned cold eyes on the wolf, ignoring Kagome's outraged objections. "I believe you were interested in doing business. If you wish me to consider a partnership, it would be wise to discuss it while I find I have the time to do so."

"But you just said -" Koga began to protest.

"You are correct. I have reconsidered. Best take me up on my offer while I'm feeling... generous." Sesshomaru said tightly.

Koga's expression showed he was conflicted. He wanted some time alone with Kagome, but the deal was important. He glared at the daiyoukai before he huffed. "Fine. But you better make it worth my while."

"Mr. Taisho, I'm sure I could fit Koga in for an appointment some time next week. Surely -"

"**Now** Higurashi, works just fine." Sesshomaru said with a note of finality ignoring her look of displeasure. It suited him just fine if she was displeased. He was none too pleased himself and didn't want to consider they why's.

Turning, he grasped Kagome's arm possessively, before leading her to the elevator. They both missed the narrowing of watchful eyes and were oblivious to the inuyoukai's unconscious urge to render a certain limb from the ookami.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**miai** – a tradition of the Japanese to arrange meetings for potential marriages. Generally, each part will view a picture and/or profile of there prospective 'intended' to see if there is any initial interest and then a meeting will be arranged. They are not as common as they were in older times but they still occur

**King's Gambit** – the title of this chapter is actually a move in chess in which White offers up a pawn in order to divert the Black e-pawn so as to build a stronger centre. The theory has shown that in order for Black to maintain the gambit pawn, he may well be forced to weaken his kingside. As a side note, if I knew more about chess, the sheer number of actual, named moves in the game would make a GREAT idea for a drabble challenge. Unfortunately, I don't.

**I'm REALLY sorry for being MIA for so long, and I can't promise it's not going to be another long wait before I upload another chapter. I just have WAY too much going on right now, and I'm sorry guys, but real life is just more important than getting this story done. As much as I love this story and working on it, I just don't have the time. I haven't given up on it, but I'm afraid you readers are going to be sorely disappointed with the speed in which I am able to deliver it to you. Again, I am truly sorry, but I promise one day it will get done.**

**V/r,**

**Ladyfifi **

**P.S. If you see any spelling or grammar errors, don't hesitate to point them out!**


End file.
